Vaut mieux pas imaginer
by Fille au chat
Summary: Depuis Polymanga, Mathieu est perturbé et préfère s'isoler... Ce qui se répercute bien évidemment sur ses personnalités multiples. Multipairing. Matoine (Mathieu / Antoine), Patreek ou Geetron (Patron / Geek), Pandrof (Panda / Prof). Lemons hard yaoi, fic aussi PWP que guimauve.
1. Introduction

**Vaut mieux pas imaginer.**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Couples :** Mathieu Sommet / Antoine Daniel principalement mais aussi Geek / Patron et Prof / Maître Panda.

 **Disclaimer :** Hum... Vu que Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel existent réellement, je ne pense pas pouvoir prétendre les posséder... Dommage, d'ailleurs ~ *rire effrayant de pure psychopathe*

 **Note :** Si vous vous appelez Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel... Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps. Surtout que normalement, j'aime pas trop écrire des lemons sur des personnes réelles... mais bizarrement, j'avais envie de le faire sur eux. Pas de chance, les mecs.

Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là, sérieusement ? Le lemons seront ultra détaillés, surtout pour le Geetron / Patreek alors vous êtes prévenus...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tapotant frénétiquement sur son clavier, Mathieu ne s'interrompit que pour se saisir d'une bouteille de coca, en avalant une gorgée. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il ne trouvait aucune vidéo à commenter. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait obligé de se descendre une bouteille entière d'alcool pour tenir et ne pas s'endormir. Et mieux valait qu'il n'arrive pas à cette extrémité s'il ne voulait pas devenir aussi accro que le Hippie à sa drogue ou le Geek à ses jeux vidéos.

Cherchant sa caméra du regard à cette pensée, Mathieu se sentit rassuré de la voir toujours à sa place et non pas entre les mains du Patron. Ce dernier semblait avoir pris la sale habitude de vouloir la lui piquer pour aller tourner un énième reportage plutôt discutable à imposer au net. Mais apparemment, la plus vicieuse de ses personnalités avait prévu de l'insupporter autrement aujourd'hui.

Oui, oui, les personnages de ses vidéos n'existaient pas réellement. Enfin Mathieu avait quand même le droit d'y croire, non... ?

 **\- Mat', ramène ton cul au salon, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir bai...**

 **\- Ne finis pas cette phrase et va-t-en. S'il te plaît. Pitié.**

 **\- Nan mais j'suis sérieux, là, gamin. Les autres veulent se plaindre et je m'en branlerai s'ils avaient pas menacé dire à tout le monde que j'ai une âme. Et j'ai autre chose à foutre que de tous les tabasser pour ça.**

 **\- 'Tain... Lâchez-moi, je bosse, là...**

Visiblement irrité par la réponse de son créateur, le Patron se saisit du col de son t-shirt, le forçant à le suivre jusqu'au salon, ne se préoccupant pas un instant des hurlements de protestation de celui-ci. Si le Patron se fichait pas mal des problèmes de Mathieu, enfin était au moins capable de le prétendre, ses autres personnalités ne pouvaient être aussi indifférentes que lui.

Après tout, la frustration de Mathieu était en train de rendre ses personnages fictifs complètement dingues. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Et franchement, c'était plutôt effrayant, ne serait-ce qu'à simplement imaginer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le triste état de Mathieu durait depuis quelques semaines, déjà. Non pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que ses multiples personnalités se soient réellement aperçus de ce changement, bien sûr. Mathieu lui-même semblait décidé à se dissimuler la vérité, de toute façon, alors il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour s'apercevoir qu'il allait mal et qu'il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour que ça change.

Et c'est ainsi que Mathieu se retrouva encerclé par tous ses personnages imaginaires... enfin presque.

 **\- Je vois que vous vous êtes tous rassemblés mais... où est passé le Geek ?**

Étrangement, tous les regards se dirigèrent alors dans la direction du Patron qui ne trouva rien de plus intéressant à faire que de leur souffler un nuage de fumée à la figure, ignorant le regard noir de Mathieu. La cigarette, à l'intérieur d'une maison, c'est pas cool, vu que l'odeur finit par imprimer les murs. Mais peu importe les ordres de Mathieu, ses personnages trouvaient toujours le moyen de ne jamais l'écouter, de toute façon.

Et visiblement, celui qui comportait les mots "ne pas toucher" et "au Geek" était bien trop vite sorti de l'esprit tordu du Patron...

 **\- Sérieux, j'avais dit pas touche au petit !**

 **\- Sauf que pour une fois, ce n'est même pas la faute du Patron. En fait, c'est même plutôt la tienne.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et par quelle miracle ?!**

Voilà. On commençait enfin à mettre le sujet important sur la table. Mathieu ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte mais ses personnages, eux, s'adressèrent un regard entendu en l'entendant poser une telle question. Même le Hippie, avec ses yeux pourtant toujours aussi flous à cause de la drogue, semblait aussi déterminé que les autres. 'Fin autant qu'un Hippie pouvait paraître déterminé, en fait.

 **\- On a justement pris une importante décision là-dessus, carrément meilleure que si on était tes psy, gros.**

 **\- Mais si tu veux quand même t'allonger sur mon canapé , j'ai rien contre, gamin...**

 **\- Non merci . Par contre, je veux bien savoir cette prétendue grande décision, histoire d'aller vite fait retrouver mon ordi pour bosser.**

 **\- T'arrive plus à bosser correctement depuis Polymanga, de toute façon. Tout ça parce que t'arrive pas à aller lui parler, du con.**

 **\- ...Rien à voir.**

 **\- Scientifiquement, il est peu probable que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence que ton incapacité à te concentrer date de ton retour de Polymanga sans qu'il n'y ait cependant aucun rapport avec ce qui s'y est passé. N'étant pas homophobe, le choc de ton changement de bord a dû cesser depuis un moment, cependant, j'imagine que tu es tout simplement incapable de te retrouver face à celui qui était jusqu'ici l'un de tes amis...**

Au moins, l'explication du Prof était clair.

D'ailleurs, Mathieu ne tarda pas à fusiller son personnage miraculeusement ressuscité d'un regard noir, appréciant peu ce long commentaire destiné à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait se cacher plus longtemps d'Antoine sans paraître complètement ridicule. Pourtant, il en avait bien eu l'intention, jusqu'ici. Au moins quelques semaines de plus, juste histoire d'avoir le temps de repenser à cette histoire de son côté !

D'accord, peut-être était-il un peu de mauvaise foi. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qui s'était passé durant Polymanga et quelques semaines de plus n'y changerait sans doute rien. Pourtant, une discussion sérieuse avec Antoine s'imposait s'il voulait pouvoir un jour lui reparler sans gêne et... malheureusement, pour l'instant, Mathieu ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face.

 **\- Pourtant, la situation est super simple, gamin. T'as juste à aller le voir pour lui proposer de recommencer. Et puis après, t'as juste à fourn...**

 **\- Lui parler !** Interrompit avec empressement Maître en Panda . **T'as juste à lui parler. Et puis...**

 **\- Et puis quoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien, la méthode la plus fiable est sans doute que tu l'embrasses pour déterminer ce qu'un simple baiser réussit à déclencher chez toi. Tes sentiments seront alors sans doute plus bien plus clairs, ainsi que ceux de ton partenaire, si tu ressens le besoin de les découvrir,** lui annonça Prof comme si cette théorie était la plus évidente au monde.

 **\- Ouais, c'est trop ça, gros.**

 **\- ...Wow, wow, wow. Pourquoi j'irai l'embrasser alors que c'est justement ça qui m'a mis dans cette situation bizarre à la base ?**

 **\- Parce que t'es frustré, gamin. C'est pour ça qu'ils se plaignent tous, en fait. On ressent tous tes putains de pulsions romantiques et homosexuels. Et ça craint un peu, si tu veux mon avis. Sauf pour la partie sexuelle plutôt hardcore...**

 **\- ...Pardon ?**

Ouvrant des yeux ronds en entendant le Patron sous-entendre que sa frustration sexuelle les influençait tous, le schizophrène réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû paraître aussi surpris, sespropres personnages ne tardant pas à lui mettre son ordinateur sous le nez. Et bien sûr, ils avaient placé le pointeur de la souris sur l'icône d'une vidéo. _La_ vidéo, pour tout dire.

Celle que Mathieu aurait probablement dû supprimer ou au moins protéger un peu plus des regards indiscrets de ses personnages fictifs...

Tentant de quitter discrètement la pièce, Mathieu fut cependant obligé de regarder l'écran présenté juste devant ses yeux, les mains du Professeur et du Maître Panda se posant sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir sagement sur le canapé , le Hippie faisant un V avec ses doigts pour lui donner un peu de courage. A moins que ce ne soit uniquement que parce qu'il était trop défoncé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre en fait...

 **\- Allez, gamin... Nous force pas à lancer cette vidéo... Surtout que pour le coup, on sait quel effet elle a sur toi...**

 **\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'insister... mais...**

 **\- Oups, trop tard, j'ai double-cliqué par inadvertance... Va falloir te souvenir, gamin...**

Si le sourire pervers du Patron lui indiquait clairement de s'enfuir en courant, Mathieu ne put que fixer le lancement de la vidéo avec appréhension, comme une proie s'apercevant soudainement de la présence d'un fusil pointé sur son front. Une image plutôt symbolique et qu'il trouva à peine exagérée lorsque le visage d'Antoine apparut à l'écran, son sourire un peu trop grand mais pas aussi imbibé d'alcool qu'il aurait pu l'espérer.

Heureusement, lorsque le visage de son ami disparut du cadre, laissant ainsi entrevoir sa propre silhouette allongée sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce, Mathieu eut un sursaut de conscience et s'empressa de refermer son ordinateur avant que ce dernier ne fasse défiler les images passant déjà dans sa tête depuis un moment. Mal à l'aise et vaguement désespéré, le schizophrène laissa alors retomber sa tête sur la paume de ses mains, soupirant de désespoir...

 **\- C'parti pour un super flash-back, gros.**


	2. Matoine Part 1

**\- J'suis sûre que t'es _amoureuse_ d'Antoine Daniel, **minauda Nyo dans une imitation insupportable de la fan qui avait prononcé ces mots, appuyant fortement sur le mot féminin dérangeant.

 **\- Un bisou ! Un bisou !** Rajouta Kriss d'une voix toute aussi aiguë et énamourée que celle de l'autre youtuber.

 **\- Arrêtez ça, les mecs...** Commença Antoine, semblant réellement compatir au sort de Mathieu avant d'immédiatement briser tout espoir chez le concerné d'être pris en pitié par leur très cher Chewbacca. **Vous mettez mal à l'aise _ma chérie_ !**

Répliquant en frappant gentiment l'épaule d'Antoine tout en adressant un geste très élégant du majeur à ses autres amis qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'emmerder avec cette histoire, ce qui commençait presque à l'agacer d'ailleurs, Mathieu se saisit tout de même de la bouteille qu'ils faisaient passer de main en main pour en boire une gorgée, grimaçant un peu en sentant le liquide enflammer sa gorge.

Même si Nyo avait certifié que ce n'était pas un alcool fort, surtout pas si la bouteille était vidée par quatre personnes à la fois, Mathieu avait un peu de mal à apprécier le goût assez fade du liquide qu'ils se partageaient gentiment. Pas franchement top.

 **\- Sérieux Nyo, je sais pas qui est la fille qui t'a offert cette bouteille mais elle a des goûts de chiotte niveau alcool...**

 **\- C'est ça, change de sujet,** plaisanta Kriss avant d'éclater de rire face au regard profondément blasé de Mathieu.

 **\- Ben écoute, cadeau d'une fan, je pouvais pas vraiment refuser... Et puis, perso, le goût me dérange pas tant que ça.**

 **\- Une fan ? Tu veux dire que tu as des fans, maintenant ?**

 **\- Et une vieille blague déjà recyclée une bonne centaine de fois, une... En plus, elle était plutôt mignonne comme fille...**

 **\- Genre comme celle qui voulait à tout prix mettre Antoine et Mathieu ensemble ? Faut faire gaffe, elle a peut-être placé un aphrodisiaque à l'intérieur pour arriver à ses _terriiiibles_ fins perverses, la bougresse...**

Bien sûr, les petit groupe ne manqua pas d'arrêter tout mouvement à ce commentaire, les quatre amis échangeant un regard légèrement effrayé.

 **\- Nan... Naaaaaaan ! C'est juste pas possible !**

 **\- Et pourtant, si... Au 21ème siècle, tu as quand même eu l'audace d'utiliser le mot "bougresse" dans une conversation...**

 **\- Oh allez, vous savez que je parlais pas de ça. Vous croyez que c'était un cadeau... empoisonné... ?**

 **\- Tu vires carrément parano, mec...**

Étrangement, en voyant ses amis acquiescer de la tête aux paroles de Kriss, Nyo finit par se dire qu'ils avaient raison et cessa immédiatement de s'en faire à propos du contenu de cette fameuse bouteille, étant même le premier à en boire d'autres gorgées durant la soirée. Une soirée qu'ils passèrent à discuter et à s'amuser comme n'importe quel autre groupe d'amis, évoquant leurs dernières découvertes, que ce soit niveau films ou jeux vidéos.

Et si plus personne ne songea à se moquer d'Antoine et de Mathieu ainsi que de leur prétendue liaison de toute la soirée, Mathieu eut la mauvaise idée en rentrant dans sa chambre de se connecter pour lire les nouveaux commentaires sur sa dernière vidéo. Et bien sûr, les fans ne se gênaient pas pour fantasmer encore et encore sur le couple fictif qu'il formait apparemment sur la toile avec Antoine Daniel, bien que ce soit contre leur volonté à tous deux.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Antoine...

 **\- Hey ! Tu peux éviter de regarder par-dessus mon épaule ? C'est super désagréable, je te signale.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me cacher quelque chose ? Je les ais déjà vu, de toute façon, ces commentaires sur notre soit-disant "couple",** avoua Antoine en faisant les guillemets avec ses mains. **Enfin si ça leur fait plaisir de fantasmer là-dessus...**

 **\- ...Ouais, j'imagine...**

 **\- Tiens, regarde. J'arrête pas de la recevoir aussi, cette demande-là.**

Pointant son doigt sur l'écran, Antoine secoua la tête avec un air mi-blasé mi-amusé, attisant la curiosité de Mathieu qui reporta immédiatement toute son attention sur l'écran pour tenter de comprendre un peu mieux la réaction de son meilleur ami. Apparemment, la jeune femme était tellement fan du Matoine - apparemment, leur couple invraisemblable était appelé ainsi sur internet... - qu'elle leur demandait une vidéo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser...

Non mais franchement, comme s'ils allaient accepter gentiment de se rouler une pelle face à une caméra !

 **\- Ce serait un super gage pour un action ou vérité.**

 **\- ...Pas faux. Mais fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais y rejouer avec toi, du coup.**

Éteignant finalement son ordinateur , Mathieu partit ensuite s'allonger sur le lit avec un soupir chargé de lassitude, rêvant déjà de se rouler dans les couvertures. Le lit d'Antoine était juste en face du sien. A la base, ils avaient tous deux demandés une chambre séparée mais l'hôtel était assez cher et n'avait, de toute façon, plus assez de chambres en cette saison pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de tous avoir une chambre à soi.

Et bien sûr, juste pour le plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise et se moquer gentiment d'eux, on l'avait placé avec Antoine...

Enfin, ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie. Et au final, Mathieu n'avait pas à se plaindre, il appréciait assez le jeune homme, bien que ce soit totalement platonique entre eux, évidemment. D'ailleurs, les blagues douteuses à propos de leur couple lui faisait probablement autant rire qu'Antoine en temps normal, sauf ce soir, où Mathieu avait seulement envie de rejoindre les bras de Morphée...

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant les étranges bruits que faisaient son ami, Mathieu se força à relever la tête vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. Cependant, il fut vite renseigné. En un seul coup d'œil, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'Antoine venait en fait d'allumer sa caméra, celle-ci étant stratégiquement placée au coin de son bureau pour pouvoir filmer la plus grande partie de la pièce.

Levant les yeux au ciel en voyant Antoine écarter les bras exagérément dans sa direction, la bouche formant un horrible cul de poule, Mathieu tenta finalement de lui balancer son oreiller à la figure en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui, bien que celui-ci ne fit que frôler le bout de ses cheveux puisque son ami se baissa évidemment à temps pour éviter l'objet volant.

 **\- Alleeeez, Mathi', viens me faire un bisou ! Je sais que tu en meures d'envie !**

 **\- Crétin, tu sais très bien que je ne vais certainement pas faire ça !**

 **\- Même pour l'unique et infini plaisir de nos fans ?**

 **\- Certainement pas pour** **l'unique et infini plaisir de nos fans.**

Comme s'il allait se forcer à embrasser l'un de ses meilleurs potes dans le seul but de faire plaisir à d'autres personnes. Des fans, d'accord, mais quand même. Franchement, c'était complètement stupide comme idée.

Néanmoins, lorsque Chewbacca s'assit près de lui sur le lit malgré ses nombreuses protestations, souriant comme un imbécile heureux, Mathieu se sentit sourire à son tour, bien malgré lui. Antoine faisait toujours des tas de blagues stupides mais, au final, il réussissait toujours à le faire rire, lui comme la plupart de leurs amis communs d'ailleurs.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Mathieu sentit tout de même son sourire se faner un instant lorsque leurs nez s'effleurèrent, Antoine semblant réellement amusé par leur proximité alors que lui en était presque embarrassé. D'ailleurs, Mathieu ne tarda pas à reculer son visage, s'efforçant de continuer à rire malgré sa soudaine gêne. Antoine ne faisant que plaisanter avec lui, après tout.

 **\- Allez, arrête ça. Va éteindre cette caméra, qu'on puisse aller se coucher.**

 **\- Je t'ai connu beaucoup moins sage, Mathi'... Pourtant, tu dois bien te rendre compte que je vais continuer à te faire chier pendant encore un bon moment, nan ?**

Le contraire aurait été étonnant, c'est sûr. Antoine était du genre obstiné, après tout. Seulement, Mathieu avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et n'avait clairement pas le courage de se battre pour le faire comprendre au jeune homme.

Ainsi, à la fois irrité par cette histoire qui semblait revenir toujours sur le tapis mais aussi et surtout résolu à montrer qu'il n'était aussi mal à l'aise qu'Antoine tentait de le faire sous-entendre, Mathieu poussa un soupir excédé avant de prendre son visage en coupe, plaquant avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste histoire qu'il arrête de l'emmerder avec cette histoire et qu'ils puissent tous deux tranquillement aller se coucher.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Antoine accueille joyeusement ce baiser pourtant surprenant en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure...

 **\- ... !?**

Ouvrant des yeux ronds en s'apercevant que le jeune homme y mettait vraiment du sien pour faire croire à un véritable baiser, Mathieu finit même par tenter de le repousser gentiment, paniquant en sentant la langue de son meilleur ami s'y mettre et venir lécher le bout de ses lèvres. Et si la caresse n'était pas si désagréable en soi, Mathieu avait bien trop conscience de l'identité du propriété de cette langue audacieuse pour pouvoir répondre sans réfléchir à ce baiser improvisé.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Antoine de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres cependant, poussant le vice jusqu'à glisser sa langue contre la sienne dans une caresse plus que sensuelle. D'ailleurs, dans un geste très technique, Antoine prit soin de sucer sa langue tranquillement, la taquinant du bout de la sienne, la reprenant ensuite dans son entièreté pour recommencer à batailler un peu plus sauvagement avec elle, bien en face de la caméra toujours en marche.

Heureusement pour lui, Antoine finit par le relâcher en s'apercevant de ses sueurs froides , lui souriant avec un tel aplomb que Mathieu se sentit idiot durant un instant d'être ainsi perturbé et paniqué pour une simple blague.

D'accord, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût. Mais avec Antoine, il était censé en avoir pris l'habitude...

Mais alors qu'il faisait mine d'essuyer ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, Mathieu s'étonna de voir ce sourire d'imbécile s'éteindre des lèvres de son ami...

 **\- Mathieu... tu... hm... euh...**

Étrangement, Antoine semblait désormais être encore plus gêné que lui, bien que Mathieu n'en comprenne pas vraiment la raison au départ.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque où le regard de son ami se diriger ainsi que cette sensation familière parcourant son corps... et principalement son bas-ventre. Réalisant avec horreur ce qui embarrassait tellement Antoine, Mathieu se sentit alors rougir de honte, tentant désespérément de se dissimuler son entrejambe en repliant légèrement ses jambes sur lui-même.

Alors là, c'était la meilleure.

Son corps avait réagi si spontanément au baiser d'Antoine que Mathieu en était le premier choqué... Comme s'il était tout à fait naturel qu'un simple baiser suffise à provoquer du désir chez lui, finalement. Et pourtant, que son corps réagisse au contact d'Antoine était loin d'être une évidence. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de ne serait-ce que penser au chevelu de cette manière, quoi qu'en dise leurs fans désespérément yaoistes.

A moins que Nyo ait eu raison en vérité... à propos de cette bouteille d'alcool et de son contenu suspect...

 **\- Hey... Mathieu...**

Grimaçant à l'idée de croiser le regard certainement mal à l'aise d'Antoine qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aller si loin avec lui, Mathieu prit tout de même son courage à deux mains, se forçant à relever les yeux vers celui étrangement brillant de son ami.

Ami dont les lèvres s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes...

Apparemment, Antoine ne trouvait vraiment pas nécessaire de connaître son avis sur la question avant de lui sauter dessus... Même si quelque part, vu le renflement de son pantalon, ce n'était sans doute pas utile pour lui de prendre cette peine... D'ailleurs, Antoine se gêna pas pour l'étaler violemment sur le lit, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui, se fichant visiblement complètement de l'écraser sous son poids.

Et si Mathieu eut réellement le désir de s'en plaindre durant quelques secondes, lorsqu'une main câline vint caresser son érection à travers son jean, il fut tout simplement incapable de demander à l'ébouriffé de s'arrêter et préféra au contraire se laisser aller à plusieurs gémissements de plaisir...

Définitivement, un aphrodisiaque devait embrumer leur sens et ainsi dicter les mouvements de leurs corps. Jamais Antoine n'irait si loin en temps normal. Et jamais Mathieu n'apprécierait ses caresses à ce point... Après tout, même si le schizophrène n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis longtemps, son corps n'était pas censé réagir si violemment aux attouchements de son meilleur ami.

Et pourtant, Mathieu bandait désormais de plus en plus sous la main étrangement experte d'Antoine... Une main qui finit par s'enfouir dans son caleçon pour cajoler son sexe déjà particulièrement tendu, à nu, sans aucune barrière de tissu...

 **\- Nh... A-Antoine... Putain... Non... Attends, c'est... Aaah... Aah mais c'est trop... mh...**

Mathieu ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il tentait de lui dire exactement. De toute façon, ses protestations furent immédiatement étouffées lorsque la main d'Antoine se resserra avec force sur son membre, le branlant vigoureusement, forçant ainsi le schizophrène à gémir toute sorte de sons gênants et indécents. Le cœur battant, Mathieu sentit alors un feu incroyable déferler dans son dos, ses reins, son sexe...

Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine choisisse d'arrêter les mouvements de sa main, soufflant à son oreille son impitoyable question.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, Mathi'... ?**

 **\- Bordel, 'Toine... !**

Si sa question était visiblement sincère, Antoine cherchant sans doute réellement l'approbation de son partenaire avant de poursuivre ses attouchements, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour son manque de timing, se sentant plus frustré que jamais.

Sur le point de jouir, Mathieu sentit en effet un manque effroyable le saisir lorsque la main d'Antoine cessa ses merveilleuses attentions, faisant douloureusement palpiter son sexe, le forçant finalement à balancer ses hanches pour faire frotter de nouveau son membre contre sa paume de main si chaude et si câline, malgré la honte que ce geste pouvait lui causer.

Et malgré le léger sourire qui prit place sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami en le voyant réagir ainsi...

D'ailleurs, constatant combien son probable futur amant était excité, Antoine ne se permit alors plus aucune hésitation, descendant brutalement son pantalon et son boxer pour pouvoir lécher son gland déjà suintant, faisant sursauter Mathieu qui en lâcha même un étonnant cri de plaisir. Aussitôt, le schizophrène porta l'une de ses mains à sa bouche pour empêcher l'hôtel entier de profiter de ses hurlements.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'haleter sous la sensation de cette langue tendre et mouillée parcourant si délicieusement son sexe terriblement dur...

Puis Antoine, d'un seul coup, choisit de fourrer son sexe au fond de sa bouche, avalant plus que suçant sa verge au final...

 **\- Haaan... Antoine... Aaaaah oui, bon sang... Tellement bon... Vas-y, encore...**

Son corps cambré à l'extrême, Mathieu sentit toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à lutter s'évaporer d'un seul coup en sentant Antoine le sucer avec une telle force. Jamais aucune de ses anciens petites-amies n'avaient mis tant d'ardeur à lui donner du plaisir. La bouche d'Antoine était incroyablement chaude et accueillante, sa langue épaisse et chaude tournoyant tout en insistant particulièrement sur son gland, ses doigts s'amusant à titiller et même parfois pincer ses bourses pleines...

Mathieu pouvait même voir son sexe disparaître encore et encore entre les lèvres gourmandes d'Antoine. Et si cette vision semblait particulièrement irréelle, Mathieu ne put douter qu'il s'agissait de la réalité en sentant un tel plaisir faire vibrer son corps tout entier. Un plaisir qui ne fit que se décupler lorsque son sexe heurta le fond de la gorge d'Antoine dont les cheveux infernaux lui caressaient le bas-ventre en continu, rendant Mathieu incroyablement bruyant.

C'était complètement dingue. Antoine, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, était là, allongé sur lui, suçant son sexe de la base jusqu'au bout de son gland, enfonçant sans cesse son membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Et en plus, Mathieu n'arrêtait pas de gémir son plaisir, incapable de ne pas apprécier cette fellation.

Antoine le suçait. Antoine, l'un de ses potes, aussi hétéro que lui, était en train de lui sucer la bite.

Une situation impossible. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi bon ?

- **Oui, oui... Aaah oui... Merde, ouais, je... 'Toine, je vais... je vais... haan...**

Son gémissement se fit plus fort et plus long que tous les précédents et il aurait aimé ne pas se le permettre mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son corps était envahi par un plaisir si intense que Mathieu fut heureux d'être allongé sur le lit, se doutant que ses jambes auraient été incapables de le soutenir dans le cas contraire. Son sexe cognait au fond de la gorge d'Antoine à chaque qu'il pompait puissamment, l'amenant toujours plus proche de la délivrance.

Et puis la vision de Mathieu se voila, un râle rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à sceller, le faisant derechef jouir sur la langue d'Antoine... D'ailleurs, durant un instant, Mathieu se demanda si sentir son meilleur ami déglutir et avaler son sperme n'allait pas lui donner un second orgasme...

 **\- ...Wow,** finit ainsi par avouer le jeune homme en se remettant doucement de ses émotions, avalant plus qu'inspirant de l'air.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est ta façon très personnelle de me dire que je suis vraiment très doué...**

 **\- Abruti...**

Remontant péniblement à la hauteur de son visage, Antoine déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de s'étendre à ses côtés... ce qui permit à Mathieu de s'apercevoir que si lui avait joui, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas d'Antoine. En effet, une bosse déformait le pantalon de son ami au niveau de son entrejambe, exactement comme Mathieu après leur premier baiser.

Premier baiser. Putain, ça sonnait comme quelque chose d'atrocement niais. Voire même... féminin.

Un peu comme s'ils étaient un couple amoureux...

Grimaçant à l'idée de "tenir le rôle de la fille", exactement comme l'imaginaient leurs fans, Mathieu ne put cependant s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe gonflée d'Antoine. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre envie de toucher le pénis d'un autre mec. Mais en même temps, laisser Antoine frustré après que celui-ci ait pris la peine de le faire jouir semblait assez... indélicat.

Sauf qu'à peine tendit-il sa main vers son entrejambe qu'Antoine se saisit de son avant-bras, l'empêchant ainsi de le caresser avec un sourire contrit...

 **\- Si jamais tu me touches maintenant... je ne vais jamais pouvoir me retenir, Mathi'.**

 **\- Tu... Tu veux dire... ?**

 **\- Je veux dire que j'ai envie de toi, Mathieu...**

Bizarrement, le fait qu'Antoine paraisse aussi détendu en prononçant ces mots ne plut pas beaucoup à Mathieu, même si ses joues s'enflammèrent en l'entendant prononcer son prénom tout entier sur un ton qui se voulait sans aucun doute sensuel. Qu'il soit aussi décontracté semblait sous-entendre qu'Antoine avait l'habitude de ce genre de relation et l'idée ne plaisait pas des masses à Mathieu.

La gêne d'être le plus inexpérimenté des deux, sans doute... Enfin niveau sexe homosexuel, en même temps, Mathieu n'aurait pas pu le deviner tout seul... Et puis, il se faisait peut-être des idées. Après tout, si Antoine était gay, il l'aurait sans doute annoncé à ses amis depuis longtemps... enfin peut-être. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas certain. Même s'ils étaient tous très ouverts, peut-être ne voulait-il pas le crier sur tous les toits, non plus...

Dégageant sa main pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses jambes en s'appuyant sur le lit, Mathieu commença finalement à défaire le pantalon d'Antoine, ignorant le regard surpris de ce dernier lorsque ses mains tremblantes entreprirent de le déshabiller. Bizarrement, les mots d'Antoine venaient de le conforter dans l'idée de lui rendre la pareille, même s'ils étaient justement censés l'arrêter.

Enfin pas avec sa bouche, ça, il n'était certainement pas encore prêt pour ça. Mais avec ses mains, au fond, ce ne devait pas être si différent que de se toucher soi-même... Du moins, Mathieu l'espérait...

 **\- Attends, je suis sérieux, Mathi'... T'es vraiment pas obligé de... Mmh...**

Ses doigts venaient de se refermer sur sa verge raide. Et même si ses gestes étaient assez hésitants, à en croire le gémissement qu'Antoine venait de pousser, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et finalement, l'aider à jouir ne le répugnait pas autant qu'il l'aurait imaginé... En fait... en sentant son sexe durcir entre ses doigts et en entendant le souffle bruyant et fébrile de son ami manifestement excité, son propre membre commença à reprendre de la vigueur...

Se mordant la lèvre aussi fort que possible, espérant que la douleur l'empêcherait ainsi de ressentir quelconque excitation, Mathieu dut cependant admettre sa défaite quand les yeux d'Antoine s'écarquillèrent, indéniablement fixés sur son membre de nouveau en train de durcir. Alors évidemment, Mathieu détourna les yeux, se sentant rougir de honte, s'efforçant néanmoins de continuer à caresser son meilleur ami.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la main du dit meilleur ami se referme sur la sienne...

 **\- Mathieu...**

Haletant en voyant la main d'Antoine le forcer à accélérer la cadence de ses caresses, Mathieu ne put que gémir d'envie en admirant l'expression de pur plaisir reflété sur le visage de son partenaire. Celui-ci venait en effet de redresser le haut de son corps pour pouvoir approcher son visage plus près du sien, son souffle venant alors s'écraser sur ses lèvres étrangement entrouvertes, les allumant autant l'un que l'autre.

Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé Antoine sur le point de jouir, Mathieu ne se serait de toute façon jamais douter que son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi sexy...

D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci eut l'audace de venir lécher l'ouverture de ses lèvres, le schizophrène n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres en gémissant de plaisir. Au point où ils en étaient, de toute façon, un baiser n'était sans doute pas le plus choquant. Et c'était si bon de sentir cette langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne que Mathieu ne le regretta pas une seule seconde...

En fait, leur baiser fut si enivrant que Mathieu ne s'aperçut qu'à peine de la jouissance d'Antoine. Pourtant, celle-ci souilla immédiatement leurs doigts entrelacés, stoppant ainsi les mouvements de sa main qu'Antoine forçait avec la sienne jusqu'ici. Et leurs lèvres finirent évidemment par se séparer, ses yeux croisant alors le regard brillant de l'ébouriffé, dont le sourire faisait maintenant trois fois le tour de son visage.

Et même son sursaut lorsque Antoine déposa un brève baiser sur ses lèvres ne réussit à lui enlever ce sourire étourdissant...

 **\- ...Finalement, t'es pas mal non plus, Mathi'.**

 **\- Euh... Merci... Mais tu sais... on devrait peut-être... s'arrêter là...**

Même si la déception se lisait clairement dans son regard, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus raisonnable comme ça. A la base, ils étaient juste censés échanger un simple petit baiser de rien du tout... et maintenant, Mathieu ne portait plus que son t-shirt, les fesses complètement à l'air. Face à Antoine, dont le pantalon et le boxer était baissé jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses, bien sûr, mais aussi face à la caméra toujours en train de les filmer...

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à cette idée, Mathieu se jeta immédiatement dans la direction de la caméra, voulant la stopper en songeant que celle-ci en avait déjà bien trop enregistré... Sauf qu'il fut stoppé par les bras d'Antoine venant encercler sa taille et les adorables baisers que ce cher Chewbacca déposa dans le creux de son cou offert.

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas... qu'on le fasse... ?**

Si Mathieu s'attendait à devoir mille fois s'excuser avant de pouvoir se dégager et éteindre cette foutue caméra, lorsque Antoine colla son corps au sien, toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit. Surtout que son meilleur ami venait également de passer sa main sous son t-shirt, venant ainsi caresser l'un de ses tétons, tandis que l'autre descendait pour le masturber une nouvelle fois, rallumant ainsi son sexe, celui d'Antoine se frottant tout contre la raie de ses fesses.

D'ailleurs, en sentant les dents du jeune homme mordiller son cou jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacée apparaisse, Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il n'était déjà plus capable de lutter pour faire entendre raison au jeune homme. Même s'il était effrayé d'imaginer la suite logique des événements, les caresses d'Antoine l'excitaient de plus en plus, l'amenant malgré lui à désirer le corps de son meilleur ami avec une intensité grandissante.

Ainsi, il fut bien incapable de se retenir de gémir en sentant la langue d'Antoine venir lécher par dessus le suçon qu'il venait tout juste d'apposer sur sa peau et de ne pas se sentir excité par les paroles qu'il s'amusa à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille...

 **\- Pourtant, je t'ai prévenu... Je ne peux pas me retenir si tu me touches... ou si tu continues de gémir comme ça d'ailleurs...**

Incapable cependant de ne plus émettre de bruits gênants, Mathieu tourna finalement la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres d'Antoine une seconde fois, définitivement le seul moyen pour réussir à se faire taire. Bien que leurs langues se cherchant et se caressant fit tout de même résonner quelques bruits mouillés dans la pièce...

Se laissant finalement entraîner par les bras d'Antoine, Mathieu s'allongea alors sur son corps pour se frotter contre lui, détachant doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Visiblement, son désir ne s'éteindrait pas si facilement, alors autant s'y jeter à corps perdu et y réfléchir plus tard. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit avant qu'Antoine ne porte à ses lèvres deux de ses doigts, le poussant à les lécher doucement.

Même s'il était indéniablement effrayé en imaginant l'utilité de ces doigts désormais lubrifiés de salive...

D'ailleurs, lorsque Antoine le renversa sur le ventre et se mit à le caresser à un endroit où personne ne l'avait encore jamais touché, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender, même si pour l'instant, ces petites caresses en surface restaient assez agréables. En fait, elles le devinrent même particulièrement quand à ses doigts s'ajoutèrent une langue mutine et mouillée...

Tremblant en sentant une chaleur insoutenable envahir son bas-ventre, Mathieu commença même à murmurer des propos incohérents lorsque Antoine se saisit de ses fesses pour les écarter, enfonçant sa langue aussi profondément que possible dans son intimité. Ce geste n'était sans doute destiné qu'à le préparer pour la suite mais, étrangement, sentir cette langue chaude pénétrer ainsi son antre lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête, bien qu'il s'en sente assez honteux.

Surtout que ses cuisses grandes ouvertes donnant vue sur ses fesses ainsi que son sexe fièrement dressé rendait clairement sa position indécente...

Néanmoins, quand l'un de ses doigts remplaça sa langue et le pénétra, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. La sensation n'était pourtant pas spécialement désagréable ou même douloureuse, juste un peu étrange. Par contre, quand sa langue vint taquiner ses bourses, léchant et suçant avec attention, Mathieu se remit automatiquement à gémir...

Au point qu'il sentit à peine deux autres doigts s'enfoncer en lui, finissant même par crier de plaisir lorsque ces derniers trouvèrent finalement le point sensible de son corps... En fait, ces doigts qu'il redoutait jusqu'alors finirent par lui offrir un plaisir aussi intense que celle de sa langue parcourant tour à tour ses testicules déjà pleines et sa verge palpitante, le poussant même à s'empaler de lui-même sur ces doigts.

Seulement, après quelques secondes, Mathieu sentit... que ces doigts ne lui suffisaient plus. Il ne se sentait pas entièrement rempli et, même s'il en avait un peu honte, Mathieu désirait plus que tout sentir le sexe d'Antoine en lui pour enfin pouvoir se libérer.

 **\- 'Toine... C'est... C'est bon, là... Stop...**

 **\- T'es vraiment étroit, Mathi'... J'ai peur de te faire mal... Tu veux quand même aller jusqu'au bout... ?**

S'il n'était pas aussi excité, Mathieu aurait trouvé l'hésitation d'Antoine assez touchante, voire même plutôt mignonne de sa part. Après tout, il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui, devant se douter qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois avec un autre homme.

Sauf que le plaisir brûlait désormais ses reins et qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi dur que sa vie. Alors Mathieu n'eut pas la patience de le rassurer ou de lui dire qu'il avait trop envie de faire l'amour pour s'arrêter maintenant. Non, en fait, tout ce qu'il put faire à ce moment-là fut de prendre Antoine par les épaules, l'allongeant ainsi sous lui avec empressement... tout cela pour s'empaler sans attendre sur le sexe érigé d'Antoine.

Bien sûr, aussitôt, la douleur se mêla au plaisir... Mais malgré les yeux exorbités d'Antoine, Mathieu ne regretta pas de s'être ainsi empalé sur lui. Plusieurs centimètres étaient déjà entrés en lui et, même s'il avait atrocement mal pour l'instant, se sentir ainsi rempli l'excitait étrangement...

 **\- Putain... T'es malade... Sans préservatif en plus...**

 **\- P-Pourquoi... ? T'en as besoin ?** Haleta alors Mathieu, soudainement très inquiet.

 **\- Nan, débile, heureusement... Bordel... Je vais te défoncer jusqu'à ce que tu hurles, je te préviens...**

Terriblement allumé par cette idée, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de bouger légèrement ses hanches pour mieux sentir son membre en lui. Un mouvement qui fit immédiatement augmenter son plaisir mais qui fit avant tout durcir l'érection d'Antoine à l'intérieur de lui, élargissant un peu plus ses chairs, le faisant soupirer de plaisir... et poussant son partenaire à le renverser sous lui.

Surpris de ce changement de position, Mathieu se laissa cependant entraîner, sentant l'excitation le gagner alors qu'Antoine débutait de violents coups de reins, ouvrant son corps fébrile, le pilonnant rudement. Apparemment, la menace d'Antoine n'était pas lancée en l'air. S'accrochant désespérément aux draps, Mathieu se mit effectivement très vite à hurler pour extérioriser son plaisir, ses hanches se levant pour le pousser à accélérer la cadence, quémandant, suppliant presque.

 **\- Plu... Plus fort ! Aaaahan... Antoine... Comme ça... Oui !**

Son propre membre suintait déjà, gonflant et palpitant, sa bouche ouverte ne sachant plus s'il lui fallait crier ou respirer. Antoine le besognait désormais sans aucune délicatesse, heurtant à chaque coup de butoir sa prostate, probablement stimulé par les cris de Mathieu vrillant ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se coupent sous la montée de la jouissance. Alors tout son corps s'arqua sous la puissance de celle-ci, son intimité se resserrant si fort qu'Antoine se libéra en lui à son tour.

Et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir tout de même rester conscient, Mathieu se sentit presque immédiatement emporté par les méandres du sommeil...

* * *

Debout face au lit simple dans lequel Antoine et lui avaient fini par dormir, Mathieu lança un regard perdu à la silhouette à peine discernable sous les draps, seule une tête particulièrement chevelue en dépassant.

Ce matin, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, entièrement nu, avec le souvenir indiscutable d'avoir couché avec ce dernier la veille. Il s'était discrètement éclipsé du lit qu'ils avaient partagé, s'était habillé aussi silencieusement que possible et maintenant... maintenant, Mathieu le fixait, ne sachant pas s'il devait le réveiller ou s'enfuir en courant comme il le désirait, la caméra les ayant filmé la veille placé tout au fond de son sac désormais.

Et finalement, il prit la décision la plus lâche, incapable de faire face à la réalité pour l'instant.

Il s'enfuit.

Hors de la chambre, Mathieu se dépêcha donc de descendre à la réception, le point de rendez-vous où ils devaient tous se rejoindre avant d'aller petit-déjeuner ensemble à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Il était assez tôt et Mathieu ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis soient déjà en bas mais, étrangement, Kriss semblait déjà levé, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui adresser un léger signe de main, visiblement aussi surpris que lui de le voir déjà debout.

 **\- Salut, Mathieu ! T'es super matinal, dis-moi.**

 **\- Toi aussi, je te signale. J'ai super faim, en fait,** mentit-il avec autant de légèreté que possible.

 **\- Ouais, moi aussi... 'Fin au moins, on n'a pas la gueule de bois cette fois, vu qu'on a bu que ma bouteille. T'as vu, finalement, elle était pas du tout trafiquée, on devient complètement parano.**

Bien sûr, Mathieu ne manqua pas de se crisper ce commentaire.

Apparemment, son unique excuse concernant cette bouteille soi-disant aphrodisiaque venait de se faire la malle, un peu comme son assurance d'être purement hétérosexuel. Bien sûr, Mathieu finit tout de même par se forcer à sourire, ne voulant pas alerter Kriss qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à remarquer son trouble s'il continuait à rester dans ses pensées.

Bien qu'il eut du mal à rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit ce jour-là, finalement...

Heureusement, aucun de ses amis n'osa lui posa de question sur son étrange changement d'humeur, bien que Nyo et Kriss s'inquiétèrent un peu en le voyant aussi distrait et aussi distant avec Antoine.

Sans compter qu'il ne réussit que difficilement à marcher droit ce jour-là...


	3. Matoine Part 2

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Neaniver279 :** Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu par message pour tes deux commentaires donc je dirais pas grand-chose ici xD Ah si : T'es la seule à te poser des questions sur ce qui est arrivé au Geek... Mais tu n'auras pas de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre mais au suivant... Ah ah, mystère mystère ;p

 **Deponia :** Merci beaucoup ;p Je t'achève.

 **Guest :** Exact, normalement, cette fic sera composée d'environ cinq chapitres ;p Merci pour ce compliment, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

 **Isaline :** Ooooh merci ;p Retire ta main de ton pantalon, petit(e) pervers(e)... Ou les chapitres suivants vont finir par t'achever xD

* * *

 **\- Hey, gros... Ton flash back est fini, là, c'est bon... Sérieux, t'es tout pâle... T'en as trop pris, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Il est des nôoootres** **,** chantonna Maître Panda, semblant imperturbable. **Il a pris son pied comme les auuuutres...**

 **\- C'était ma réplique, ça, gamin...**

Alors que Mathieu serrait les dents à s'en faire mal jusqu'ici, il s'autorisa finalement à lâcher un profond soupir de désespoir, son regard fuyant vers le plafond, bien qu'il soit finalement toujours assailli par les souvenirs de cette nuit si particulière. Du moins, à ses yeux, elle était particulière. Mais Mathieu n'avait strictement aucun moyen de découvrir si ce sentiment d'importance était réciproque puisqu'ils ne s'étaient même pas reparlé depuis.

En même temps, justement, une discussion l'aiderait peut-être à clarifier les choses.

De toute façon, ce serait sans doute mieux que tout ce temps passé à se morfondre et à réfléchir inutilement dans son coin. Et puis, il faudrait bien qu'il revoie Antoine un jour ou l'autre et affronte sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

 **\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas écouter la voix de la science infuse pour une fois... ?** Le questionna le Professeur avec le plus de tact possible, son regard détaillant son créateur avec curiosité.

 **\- ...Ouais. Pour une fois, je vais essayer. Vu la situation, ça ne peut pas faire empirer les choses, de toute façon. J'irai le voir demain.**

 **\- Demain ? Hors de question, tu y vas tout de suite, maintenant ! Tu t'es assez lamenté sur ton sort comme ça !**

 **\- Ouais, gros. Le panda a raison. Ce sera trop tard demain.**

 **\- Mais il pleut des cordes dehors, je vais pas courir jusqu'à chez lui comme ça ! J'ai même pas de parapluie...**

 **\- On s'en branle, gamin. Va le sauter, c'est tout ce dont t'as besoin pour l'instant.**

Et le pire, c'est que le Patron n'était visiblement pas être le seul à penser ça, cette fois. Loin de là, même. En fait, tous ses personnages - mis à part le Geek qui n'était toujours pas venu les rejoindre, pauvre garçon... - semblaient d'accord avec cette théorie.

Bon. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait le choix, encore une fois.

Saisissant son manteau au vol, Mathieu s'empressa donc de quitter son appartement dans lequel il s'était terré depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, décidé à aller parler avec Antoine. Ses pensées s'éclairciraient peut-être une fois face au jeune homme qui encombrait bien trop son esprit depuis quelques temps. Tant pis pour l'averse qui allait probablement le tremper de la tête aux pieds.

Seuls dans l'appartement, ses personnages restèrent donc silencieux durant quelques minutes, du moins jusqu'à ce que le Patron quitte le salon.

 **\- Maintenant que les problèmes existentiels de Mathieu ne nous concernent plus, on peut passer enfin passer aux choses sérieuses...**

Bien sûr, Maître Panda et le Professeur grimacèrent en voyant l'expression par avance satisfaite du Patron, refusant de s'imaginer ce qu'il entendait par "passer aux choses sérieuses". Ils le laissèrent ainsi se diriger tranquillement vers sa chambre sans lui poser la moindre question à propos de ce qu'il allait y faire, se doutant que la réponse risquait probablement de les traumatiser à vie dans le cas contraire...

* * *

Arrivé sur le palier de l'appartement d'Antoine, Mathieu commença finalement à regretter sa décision, de plus en plus angoissé par cette confrontation imminente.

Et si Antoine se fichait complètement de ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant Polymanga et avait déjà choisi de tout oublier ? Si c'était le cas, sans doute ne ferait-il que lui rire au nez en découvrant toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait donné... En même temps, il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent à un moment ou un autre. Alors même si Mathieu risquait plus que jamais de s'humilier tout seul, comme un idiot, impossible pour lui de faire demi-tour.

Enfin même s'il refusait de rentrer chez lui sans avoir parlé avec Antoine avant, Mathieu ne se sentait pas capable pour autant d'appuyer sur cette maudite sonnette qui ne faisait que le narguer depuis tout à l'heure.

Se traitant mentalement de lâche et de faible, Mathieu finit tout de même par tendre sa main tremblante vers le bouton trônant fièrement à côté de la porte, inquiet d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une sonnette retentir par sa faute. Lui-même se trouvait idiot de s'angoisser pour si peu de choses mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, Mathieu se sentit plus stressé que jamais.

Au point d'être pétrifié d'angoisse au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme à la chevelure impossible...

 **\- Mathieu... ?**

 **\- Surprise...** Réussit difficilement à marmonner le concerné d'un ton morne, tête baissée.

 **\- Attends mais t'es malade de sortir par un temps pareil ! Regarde-toi, t'es trempé, débile ! Rentre, je t'apporte une serviette...**

Étrangement, le comportement d'Antoine à son égard ne semblait pas avoir changé.

Quelques petites insultes gentilles, une inquiétude à peine dissimulée et une attitude d'ami attentif... Rien de bien neuf... et Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. Enfin pour l'instant, il était bien plus inquiet que réjoui, pour tout dire.

Sentant une serviette se déposer sur sa tête, masquant autant ses cheveux trempés que son visage, Mathieu laissa Antoine le sécher sans bouger d'un millimètre, n'osant même pas l'aider dans sa tâche. Pourtant, il avait froid. Et plus que jamais, le schizophrène espérait pouvoir se réchauffer le plus rapidement possible. Mais trop pris par ses hypothèses moroses à propos d'un potentiel rejet, Mathieu ne put se concentrer sur autre chose que ses inquiétudes.

Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul dont les pensées s'affolaient et Antoine ne tarda pas à le questionner de nouveau sur sa soudaine visite.

 **\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis presque un mois et maintenant, tu débarques sans raison, trempant tout mon appartement au passage...**

 **\- Désolé, j'y ai pas pensé...**

 **\- Arrête, je ne dis pas ça pour que tu t'excuses ! Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qui te prend d'un seul coup... de ne plus m'ignorer.**

Son ton était un peu amer et, soudainement, Mathieu prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être manqué à Antoine, lui aussi.

 **\- Pardon... J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment pour pouvoir réfléchir...**

Se retournant pour pouvoir faire face à Antoine, en croisant son regard, Mathieu pencha inconsciemment son visage vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Prof lui avait conseillé de l'embrasser pour voir ce qu'il ressentait et, après y avoir réfléchi tout le long du chemin, Mathieu n'y tenait plus. Il _devait_ savoir quel émotion ce baiser pourrait créer chez lui, c'était devenu impératif.

Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas déçu. Son cœur se mit aussitôt à battre plus fort, une certaine torpeur envahissant son corps et ses sens alors que leurs lèvres étaient simplement pressées l'une contre l'autre. Mathieu ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ces sensations n'étaient ressenties que lorsqu'on était amoureux. Ses multiples personnalités ainsi que les fangirls fantasmant sur du Matoine avaient visiblement raison, Mathieu Sommet aimait réellement Antoine Daniel...

Passant ses bras autour du cou d'Antoine, Mathieu laissa donc finalement sa langue caresser sa consœur, soupirant de plaisir en sentant le jeune homme lui répondre avec tendresse. Définitivement, Antoine était fait pour l'embrasser et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit son approbateur sous l'intrusion de la langue de son meilleur ami. Elle glissait avidement contre la sienne et Mathieu se sentait complètement fondre à ce contact doux et humide.

Pourtant, soudainement, sa bouche se détacha brutalement de la sienne, Antoine le prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner à une distance convenable. Toute chaleur disparut alors, le corps de Mathieu semblant même se glacer sous le regard étrangement furieux de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Ça suffit ! Je refuse de jouer encore une fois à ce petit jeu avec toi !**

 **\- Mais... Mais pourquoi... ?**

 **\- Parce que. C'est comme ça. Je ne te toucherai... plus jamais.**

Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre indiscutable et le sérieux d'Antoine finit d'achever Mathieu.

Apparemment, ses sentiments étaient loin d'être partagés. Pourtant... Antoine avait répondu sans hésitation à son baiser. Quelque part, Mathieu devait donc tout de même continuer à lui plaire, même s'il refusait visiblement de le lui montrer. Peut-être avait-il honte ? Non, le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble, Antoine était sans conteste le moins gêné et il avait eu assez de temps pour s'y faire, lui aussi...

Mais il avait parlé de "jeu". Peut-être pensait-il simplement que Mathieu voulait recommencer à coucher avec lui, sans rien attendre de plus, et que cette idée le préoccupait... ?

 **\- Antoine... Je...**

Bon sang, ces mots-là étaient bien plus difficiles à avouer qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. En même temps, il n'était même pas sûr d'entendre Antoine lui confirmer que c'était ces mots-là qu'il attendait ni même si son meilleur n'allait pas tout simplement se foutre de lui en les entendant.

 **\- Antoine, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais pensé dire ça un jour et c'est plutôt bizarre de te l'avouer comme ça, c'est sûr, mais j'ai eu une bonne excuse pour faire l'amour avec toi la dernière fois et... je n'arrête pas d'y repenser depuis. En fait... si possible, j'aimerai sortir avec toi...**

Cette fois, la demande assez claire et précise pour ne pas risquer d'être mal comprise. Si Antoine éclatait de rire ou lui répondait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, au moins, il serait fixé et arrêterait de se faire des illusions ou même de se questionner à propos d'un potentiel avenir de couple.

Sauf qu'Antoine ne semblait pas du tout sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ni même de lui répondre, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux fixaient les siens comme s'il n'osait pas croire en ses paroles, ce qui n'aidait finalement pas Mathieu à savoir s'il acceptait de devenir son petit-ami ou non. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus le silence pesant, Mathieu se permit de déposer quelques rapides baisers sur ses lèvres, espérant le faire réagir...

Ce qui, au final, n'aida pas vraiment Antoine à reprendre ses esprits, bien qu'il réussit tout de même à coasser quelques mots...

 **\- Tu es... amoureux de moi... ?**

 **\- Bravo, Sherlock. Moins d'une heure pour comprendre deux de mes phrases, tu progresses, Antoine Daniel.**

S'il mit visiblement quelques secondes à comprendre la plaisanterie, Antoine finit tout de même par sourire, venant même s'asseoir près de lui.

 **\- Mathieu Sommet, tu es un véritable idiot. Mais étant donné que je suis tombé amoureux de ce véritable idiot et qu'il m'aime aussi, j'imagine que je ne suis pas vraiment en position de m'en plaindre...**

Sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, Mathieu se figea à son tour, sentant tout de même un sourire s'épanouir sur ses propres lèvres. Vu sa déclaration, Mathieu pouvait espérer qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui, même si l'ébouriffé n'avait pas exactement répondu à cette question...

Laissant Antoine passer ses bras autour de ses hanches et l'allonger sur le canapé, Mathieu s'accrocha d'ailleurs au col de sa chemise, réussissant ainsi à s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres, les mordant légèrement pour le punir d'être resté silencieux aussi longtemps. Même si lui aussi avait été idiot de mettre autant de temps à réagir après Polympanga.

Mais peu importe, puisque désormais, les lèvres d'Antoine étaient scellées aux siennes et sa langue jouait habilement avec sa consœur, sans honte aucune...

Leurs corps étaient eux aussi pressés l'un contre l'autre, rappelant irrémédiablement à Mathieu le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois et attisant évidemment son désir de pouvoir recommencer au plus vite. Antoine lui avait manqué en tant qu'ami, c'était indéniable, mais Mathieu réalisait maintenant que l'enlacer risquait bel et bien de lui devenir également vital.

Mettant de côté ses pensées vaguement niaises, Mathieu s'efforça à détacher un instant ses lèvres de celles d'Antoine, autant pour espérer pouvoir respirer que pour récupérer un peu ses esprits avant d'aller plus loin.

 **\- Au fait, t'as pas dit tout à l'heure que tu ne me toucherais plus jamais... ?**

 **\- Je pensais que tu voulais juste t'amuser à ce moment-là, connard de merde. Et j'aurais pas pu supporter que tu me considères comme un simple sexfriend alors j'ai préféré mettre les limites tout de suite. T'es con aussi de pas m'avoir dit ça avant !**

 **\- Hey, toi aussi t'aurais pu me le dire, je te signale.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et comment, vu que t'as pas arrêté de m'éviter ces derniers temps, sale branleur ? Par sms ou par mails, peut-être ? Super romantique comme déclaration, t'as raison.**

Ouais. Antoine marquait un point, sur ce coup-là.

 **\- Donc maintenant... on sort ensemble, pas vrai ?**

 **\- ...Ça semble plutôt évident, non ? On a tous les deux fait une déclaration mielleuse à l'autre, on s'ait reproché de ne pas l'avoir fait avant puis on s'est embrassé... donc en fait, mis à part avouer publiquement notre relation pour la rendre officielle, ce qui peut encore attendre, il nous manque juste... du sexe.**

 **\- Toujours aussi subtile, 'Toine...**

Néanmoins, si le sous-entendu manquait sans doute de finesse et de délicatesse, Antoine semblait réellement attendre une approbation de sa part. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Mathieu le trouva terriblement adorable avec ce regard hésitant. Ouais. Sans doute était-il terriblement atteint pour être devenu soudainement aussi... disons... romantique.

Déboutonnant sa chemise avec un soupir, Mathieu ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le regard désormais intéressé d'Antoine. Une attention qui le poussa d'ailleurs à prendre tout son temps, satisfait de pouvoir frustrer Antoine encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais peut-être en profita-t-il légèrement trop puisque Antoine décida finalement de se venger à son tour en remarquant son petit manège.

Et autant dire qu'il réussit parfaitement en chevauchant ses jambes, enlevant au passage son t-shirt qu'il balança au pied du canapé sans y prêter plus attention, réussissant ainsi à frotter ses fesses contre son entrejambe... qui réagit pour le moins rapidement à ces frottements aguicheurs...

 **\- Mmh... Je suis peut-être pas très subtile... N'empêche que c'est toi qui te retrouve torse-nu et qui bande comme un âne maintenant...**

 **\- Ta gueule, _chéri_.**

Riant à la voix plutôt rauque de Mathieu, Antoine prit cependant soin de lui enlever lui-même son pantalon cette fois, visiblement aussi impatient que lui de se déshabiller et de déshabiller son partenaire. D'ailleurs, n'hésitant pas à profiter de sa chemise ouverte, sa langue lécha doucement l'un de ses tétons, s'amusant visiblement à les dresser, faisant ressentir une étrange sensation de plaisir au schizophrène.

 **\- C'est bizarrement très gay...** S'entendit-il d'ailleurs marmonner à ce sujet.

 **\- Quoi ? T'entendre m'appeler "chéri" dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Oui, je suis plutôt d'accord...**

 **\- Dixit le mec qui... me lèche les tétons... aïe !**

Sans doute était-ce pour se moquer de lui qu'Antoine venait de mordiller ces derniers aussi fort. En tout cas, si le but était au contraire de lui plaire, c'était raté et Mathieu ne se gêna pas pour le foudroyer vainement du regard, surtout en constatant qu'Antoine n'hésitait pas à se marrer en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne le laissa pas montrer son mécontentement plus longtemps, remontant immédiatement vers son visage pour se saisir de ses lèvres. Un bon moyen pour le faire taire, il fallait bien le reconnaître, puisque Mathieu ne trouva plus matière à se plaindre en sentant sa langue forcer la barrière de ses lèvres pour recommencer à jour avec la sienne.

Occupé à apprécier ce nouveau baiser, Mathieu le laissa donc le déshabiller sans même ne serait-ce que penser à protester, au fond assez satisfait de sentir ses mains lui enlever ses vêtements et glisser sur sa peau. Sauf peut-être quand Antoine s'amusa à lui peloter les fesses avec un sourire goguenard. Mais uniquement pour son sourire goguenard. Pour le pelotage, Mathieu appréciait assez, même s'il ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte au chevelu...

Bien qu'en entendant ses gémissements vaguement gênants, Antoine devait se douter du plaisir qu'il lui procurait... Des bruits qu'il ne réussit même pas à totalement taire en léchant les doigts que l'ébouriffé ne tarda pas à présenter à ses lèvres, bien que sa langue s'enroulant autour de ces derniers pour les lécher avec attention réussit un peu à étouffer ces sons embarrassants...

 **\- Mmh... Dis, je vais... encore être en-dessous... ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne, _chéri_ ?**

 **\- Arrête, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le soumis d'une fic Matoine, là...**

 **\- Parce que tu lis du Matoine, toi, maintenant... ?**

S'il avait l'intention de lui répondre qu'il n'avait lu que les fictions les moins sexuellement détaillées et uniquement par curiosité de découvrir cette énième anomalie du web, Mathieu oublia immédiatement ses arguments en s'apercevant qu'Antoine... était en train de se préparer. Avec ses propres doigts. Que Mathieu venait de lécher. Son corps tremblait d'ailleurs légèrement sous l'intrusion et Mathieu fut incapable de détourner le regard en le voyant dans cet état...

Apparemment, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait pénétré cette fois, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé jusqu'ici. Et si l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, Mathieu était tout de même assez surpris par ce retournement de situation.

 **\- Fais pas cette tête, du con. Vu que t'as pas l'air d'apprécier le rôle du dominé, je m'arrange juste pour te faire plaisir. En bon ancien hétéro, t'as l'air de complexer à l'idée d'être en-dessous, alors...**

 **\- Hein... ? Nan mais je suis pas complexé, je me suis habitué à l'idée maintenant, c'est bon...**

 **\- Hm. Trop tard pour cette fois-ci, de toute façon.**

Posant ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour les écarter légèrement, Antoine appuya ses propos en frottant son antre contre le gland de son futur amant, gémissant avec envie mais ne faisant jamais entrer son sexe en lui, visiblement décidé à le frustrer un maximum avant de combler leur désir. Néanmoins, son manège ne dura pas longtemps, Mathieu se saisissant alors de ses hanches pour le pousser à s'empaler sur lui...

Geignant de plaisir en sentant son sexe s'enfouir dans un étau aussi étroit, Mathieu dut se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer de lui-même la cadence, préférant laisser Antoine s'habituer avant de commencer le moindre va-et-viens en lui. Le présentateur de What The Cut avait été attentionné lors de leur première fois et Mathieu désirait l'être autant que lui maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'être le dominant.

Cependant, lorsque Antoine se mit à bouger de lui-même ses hanches, quémandant ainsi implicitement une pénétration plus profonde, Mathieu ne put se retenir de se montrer un peu plus violent. Un coup de reins assez brutal fit d'ailleurs gémir Antoine, excitant immédiatement tous ses sens et allumant un véritable brasier au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Difficile de résister et sans même réellement y réfléchir, Mathieu inversa brutalement leur position, enfonçant son sexe jusqu'à la garde, fouillant le corps offert de son partenaire et pilonnant durement sa prostate, incroyablement stimulé par les hurlements de plaisir que poussait son amant. Leurs mains glissaient sur leurs corps déjà luisant de sueur qui s'entrechoquaient dans cette danse si intense, griffant la peau de l'autre, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

 **\- Haaaan... Mathieu... Mathieu, oui, vas-y... Baise-moi fort... Aaaah... Haaan oui, Mathieu...**

Terriblement excité par ses cris parfois assez obscènes mais aussi et surtout par ses jambes s'écartant un maximum pour l'accueillir au fond de son corps, Mathieu continua de le besogner sans discontinuer avec toujours la même ardeur, fourrageant son antre de plus en plus vite, malgré les ongles d'Antoine s'enfonçant durement dans la peau de son dos.

Les cris du brun ne firent d'ailleurs que s'intensifier sous la montée de la jouissance et tout son corps s'arqua alors qu'il jouit violemment entre leurs deux torses, son intimité se resserrant si fort sur le sexe de Mathieu que ce dernier se libéra aussitôt.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits ainsi que sa respiration, Mathieu se retira donc lentement du corps de son amant, ne lui permettant cependant pas de quitter ses bras. Dans une tranquillité post coïtale, les deux amants alanguis l'un contre l'autre laissèrent finalement leurs mains voguer sur la peau de l'autre avec délicatesse et sans plus aucune tension sexuelle, se câlinant tendrement.

Le canapé était un peu étroit pour leurs deux corps enlacés mais...

 **\- J'aimerai ne plus jamais bouger d'ici,** avoua Mathieu dans un soupir. **On est tellement bien, là...**

 **\- Carrément... Putain, c'était trop bon...**

Amusé par le ton langoureux de son - désormais - petit-ami, Mathieu se surprit à être étrangement à l'aise avec le comportement amoureux d'Antoine maintenant qu'ils étaient allongés et nus l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne formaient un couple que depuis peu, Mathieu n'était pas censé être aussi à l'aise avec cette idée et la trouver aussi... naturelle.

Sauf qu'il réalisait maintenant combien leur amitié avait toujours été ambiguë. A chaque fois que quelqu'un sous-entendait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils s'amusaient à lui faire croire qu'ils l'étaient réellement... Bien sûr, c'était uniquement pour plaisanter à la base. Sauf que c'était devenu si évident pour eux de jouer à ce petit jeu que ça avait fini par ne plus en être un.

Et Mathieu comprenait maintenant que c'était cette ambiguïté qui les avait tout droit conduit à faire l'amour ce soir-là, à l'hôtel, durant Polymanga...

 **\- Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on soit ensemble, tu sais. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps mais je pensais ne jamais pouvoir te l'avouer sachant que tu étais véritablement hétéro de ton côté...**

 **\- "Depuis si longtemps" ? C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Euh...**

Son regard se fit hésitant, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment lui avouer la date exacte.

 **\- Disons... depuis qu'on est devenu des amis proches...** Finit-il cependant par lui répondre. **Enfin plus ou moins vu que tu m'attirais déjà physiquement quand on s'est rencontré...**

 **\- Si longtemps que ça ?! Wow. Moi je suis certain de t'aimer depuis que tu as juré de ne plus me toucher...**

Riant légèrement à cet aveu, Antoine déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou, ses cheveux en bataille venant alors chatouiller la peau nue de son ex meilleur ami et actuel petit-ami. Même s'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient avec un temps de décalage, au fond, ce n'était plus si important maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dire que Mathieu s'était pris la tête et avait même cessé de le voir alors que se déclarer n'avait finalement pas été si compliqué...

Soupirant d'aise aux baisers du jeune homme, Mathieu frissonna cependant en sentant les doigts de l'une des mains d'Antoine retracer la fine ligne de ses poils pubiens. Son sexe frémit lui aussi, d'ailleurs, sous la douceur de cette caresse ; une réaction qui ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque cette main glissa lentement vers son fessier, Antoine malaxant ainsi l'une de ses fesses avec sa paume de main...

Et venant même caresser de temps à autre la raie de ses fesses définitivement sensible aux attouchements d'Antoine...

 **\- 'Toine... A... Arrête...**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ça te plait, pourtant, non ?**

Préférant ne pas s'enfoncer en niant, Mathieu tenta donc de rester silencieux par tous les moyens, bien qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique lorsque Antoine passa une langue taquine sur ses lèvres, le forçant ainsi à les entrouvrir pour échanger un nouveau baiser amoureux avec lui. Un merveilleux baiser, étant donné qu'Antoine léchait, suçait et mordait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, créant toute sorte de sensations enivrantes chez son petit-ami.

A croire que Mathieu devenait totalement accro aux baisers d'Antoine, qu'ils soient à peine appuyés, particulièrement tendres ou bien même terriblement fiévreux...

Et cette fois, leur baiser était pour le moins passionné, leurs langues se cherchant, s'enlaçant, se taquinant... Mathieu s'imprégnait ainsi de la saveur d'Antoine tout en participant activement à cette danse, volant son souffle, savourant ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes et cette langue s'enroulant autour de sa consœur. Et il ne put qu'en profiter davantage en sentant la main qui malaxait ses fesses si fermement finit par dériver vers ses hanches jusqu'à son membre déjà palpitant de désir...

Lentement, Antoine laissa en effet deux de ses doigts caresser son sexe tendu sur toute la longueur, taquinant un instant le gland du bout des doigts. Puis le très sadique Chewbacca laissa glisser sa verge entre son index et son majeur pour commencer à branler Mathieu très lentement et avec le moins de contact possible, rendant ce dernier complètement fou de désir...

 **\- Alors ? Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?**

 **\- N... Non... P-Plus fort... S'il te plaît, j'en veux plus...**

 **\- Je ne te touche qu'avec deux doigts et tu es déjà dans cet état-là... T'es tellement mignon, Mathieu...**

Haletant sous la légère caresse de ses doigts, Mathieu fut ainsi incapable de lui jeter un regard mauvais, quand bien même il en eut immédiatement envie en l'entendant. "Mignon" s'appliquait généralement à un de ces saletés de lolcats ou à toute autre créature aux grands yeux suppliants, comme le Geek par exemple. Mais certainement pas à lui et surtout pas dans ce genre de situation.

Et après, c'était Antoine qui le trouvait complexé de tenir le rôle de la fille, tiens...

Grognant de frustration en comprenant que son partenaire prenait vraiment tout son temps pour faire durer le plaisir, Mathieu réussit tout de même à obtenir un peu plus de contact à force de balancer les hanches dans le vide pour supplier implicitement Antoine d'y aller plus franchement, soupirant ainsi de plaisir quand la main câline du jeune homme se referma cette fois entièrement sur son érection.

 **\- Ta position me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...  
**

 **\- Qu... Quoi... ?** S'efforça de coasser Mathieu.

 **\- Une fic Matoine, je crois... Mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy en vrai...**

 **\- T-Tu... Tu lis vraiment... du Matoine... ?**

 **\- Carrément. Et contrairement à toi, je ne me chercherai pas d'excuse, c'était dans le seul but de pouvoir fantasmer sur toi...**

Frissonnant en entendant Antoine lui murmurer à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller doucement le lobe, Mathieu se sentit également assez excité en imaginant son meilleur ami en train de lire ce genre de fanfictions et, encore mieux, fantasmer dessus. Autant dire que si Antoine continuait à lui mettre de telles images dans la tête et à le caresser de cette manière, il allait jouir sans qu'ils n'aient encore rien fait de plus...

 **\- S-Si... Si je suis si sexy que ça... T'attends quoi pour me faire l'amour, au juste... ?**

 **- _Te_ faire l'amour ? Tu... Tu veux être en-dessous... ?**

Grognant de frustration lorsque les caresses d'Antoine cessèrent, le concerné étant sans doute trop surpris par sa constatation pour continuer ses attentions, Mathieu s'efforça cependant de rester patient, malgré sa frustration évidente.

 **\- Officiellement... Ça m'arrangerait qu'on dise aux autres qu'on alterne si on nous questionne là-dessus...**

 **\- Et officieusement... ?**

Bizarrement, la réponse à cette question semblait grandement intéresser à Antoine. Et l'exciter, aussi, si Mathieu en jugeait par ses lèvres qu'il mordait avec insistance. Alors évidemment, en le remarquant, Mathieu ne put que se jeter sur cette occasion, impatient de pouvoir enfin faire autre chose que discuter avec son petit-ami alors qu'ils étaient tous deux nus sur ce putain de canapé...

 **\- Prends-moi... Vite,** finit-il d'ailleurs par craquer, se frottant désespérément contre lui.

 **\- ...T'es vraiment impatient de me sentir en toi ?**

 **\- Dépêche. _Maintenant_ , **siffla-t-il face au sourire con de l'ébouriffé, vaguement irrité de le voir aussi ravi alors que lui était obligé de le supplier.

Heureusement, Antoine finit par cesser de le torturer, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le pousser à se tourner sur le ventre. Rougissant un peu à cause de cette posture vaguement embarrassante, Mathieu le laissa cependant faire sans aucune protestation, trop excité pour jouer les vierges effarouchées et se plaindre de sa position, quand bien même elle soit un peu gênante, de toute façon.

Gémissant de douleur en sentant Antoine le pénétrer, le schizophrène se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il devait vraiment être maso pour avoir demandé à être en-dessous, attendant finalement patiemment que la douleur passe en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Néanmoins, le jeune homme se détendit en sentant son partenaire embrasser doucement sa nuque et le caresser lentement pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort de sa situation, lui murmurant gentiment à l'oreille.

 **\- Ça va ? Je suis désolé si c'est douloureux...**

 **\- Je sais... C'est rien, ça va passer et... Mmh...**

Finalement, les attentions d'Antoine réussirent enfin à lui redonner assez de plaisir pour le faire de nouveau gémir. Ce dernier s'autorisa alors enfin à commencer de véritables vas-et-viens en lui, rassuré de ne pas avoir involontairement blessé son partenaire. S'accrochant désespérément aux bords du canapé, Mathieu se cambra immédiatement sous les assauts répétés d'Antoine, coordonnant inconsciemment tous ses mouvements à ceux de ce dernier, sentant le plaisir grimper en flèche.

Soupirant de plaisir en sentant ce sexe brûlant pulser en lui, Mathieu fut forcé d'admettre que cette délicieuse sensation d'être enfin complet lui avait manqué, ses hanches bougeant d'elle-même pour quémander à Antoine une pénétration plus profonde et violente, ce que le jeune homme lui offrit d'ailleurs presque aussitôt et avec le plus grand plaisir.

 **\- Putain... C'est bon...** Siffla d'ailleurs le présentateur de What the Cut.

 **\- Arrête... de te retenir... alors... Aaah... Plus fort, juste là... Han là, oui...**

Creusant ses reins pour mieux recevoir ce membre coulissant délicieusement en lui, Mathieu se mit rapidement à crier pour pouvoir extérioriser son extase en sentant Antoine obéir et commencer à le besogner puissamment, frappant sa prostate à presque chaque coup de butoir désormais. Son torse frottait parfois contre son dos, Antoine mordillant son cou et l'embrassant pour lui montrer son affection, ses mains serrant si fort ses hanches qu'elles resteraient probablement marquées pour un bon moment.

Bien qu'à cet instant, Mathieu n'avait strictement rien à faire d'un tel détail, trop occupé à geindre de plaisir pour s'en rendre compte, de toute façon. Les mouvements d'Antoine se faisaient toujours plus forts, plus rapides, plus durs et à presque chacun de ces derniers créait maintenant une vague de chaleur qui parcourait tout le corps de Mathieu, l'obligeant à supplier son amant par des cris embarrassants mais - heureusement - généralement incompréhensibles.

D'ailleurs, Mathieu comprit à peine les mots d'Antoine quand celui-ci le prévint dans un murmure qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, l'esprit définitivement déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, quand l'ébouriffé se libéra en lui dans un dernier coup de reins particulièrement violent, tout son corps trembla en sentant la jouissance de ce dernier l'emplir, l'amenant à son tour à se déverser sur le canapé sous lui.

Et tout naturellement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du sentiment de plénitude qui accompagnait l'union de leurs deux corps...

 **\- Mmh... Bon sang... On aurait dû faire ça bien avant... C'est tellement meilleur en vrai plutôt qu'en simple fantasme...**

 **\- Carrément meilleur, c'est certain...** S'entendit ronronner Mathieu, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

 **\- Mais... t'as dit avoir réalisé que tu m'aimais il y a très peu de temps... je croyais que tu n'avais jamais fantasmé sur moi avant, du coup... ?**

 **\- Réaliser que je t'aimais m'a pris pas mal de temps, faut avouer... Mais ma caméra a filmé une scène très intéressante durant Polymanga et... disons que j'ai volontairement oublié de la supprimer de mon ordinateur... ?**

Evidemment, en imaginant le présentateur de Salut les Geeks lancer timidement la vidéo de leur première fois pour fantasmer discrètement sur lui, Antoine sentit immédiatement son cœur s'emballer et son sexe commençait à se rallumer. En fait, sans doute aurait-il murmuré à Mathieu combien cette image pouvait l'exciter si le jeune homme ne s'était pas soudainement extirpé de ses bras, semblant soudainement décidé à quitter leur canapé.

Oui, parce que vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire dessus, on pouvait bien dire qu'il s'agissait de _leur_ canapé, désormais, non... ?

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas... ?** Demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu trop désapprobateur à son goût.

 **\- A la douche, j'en ai bien besoin... Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, tu devrais en prendre une, tu dois coller autant que moi...**

 **\- Ce serait pas plutôt une excuse pour m'inviter à le faire dans la douche, ça ?**

 **\- Nan, c'est juste toi qui est trop pervers. Mais si tu te dépêches, tu peux peut-être m'y faire réfléchir...**

Éclatant de rire en voyant Antoine sauter aussitôt du canapé à ses paroles, s'emmêlant ainsi les pieds et s'étalant lamentablement par terre, Mathieu s'empressa cependant de rejoindre la salle de bain malgré son fou rire. Une excellente idée étant donné qu'Antoine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sous la douche, passant alors ses bras autour de sa taille tout en couvrant sa nuque de tendres baisers très prometteurs pour la suite de la soirée...


	4. Geetron ou Patreek

_**\- Maintenant que les problèmes existentiels de Mathieu ne nous concernent plus, on peut passer enfin passer aux choses sérieuses...**_

 _Bien sûr, Maître Panda et le Professeur grimacèrent en voyant l'expression par avance satisfaite du Patron, refusant de s'imaginer ce qu'il entendait par "passer aux choses sérieuses". Ils le laissèrent ainsi se diriger tranquillement vers sa chambre sans lui poser la moindre question à propos de ce qu'il allait y faire, se doutant que la réponse risquait probablement de les traumatiser à vie dans le cas contraire..._

Accédant ainsi facilement à sa propre chambre, le Patron sentit immédiatement un sourire pervers s'étaler sur ses lèvres quand il entendit de pathétiques gémissements traverser sa porte. Ouvrant cette dernière pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de cette pièce, le pervers s'avança ainsi nonchalamment vers son lit sur lequel le Geek était sagement assis, souriant en voyant celui-ci rougir et peut-être même vaguement paniquer en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

A raison vu sa position... Digne de la situation de l'épisode Réservoir Cats de SLG...

Sauf que si le Geek était bel et bien assis et menotté, ce n'était pas un rasoir que le Patron avait entre ses mains, cette fois... Et personne ne risquait de les interrompre, pas même Mathieu ou ses autres personnalités, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux dans sa chambre. Autant dire que l'homme au costume noir allait s'amuser à torturer le petit Geek... mais à sa manière, cette fois.

 _SCRAAAAAATCH._

Même si bien évidemment, dès qu'il eut enlevé le bâillon du gamin, ce dernier se mit automatiquement à se plaindre de son traitement...

 **\- P-Patron... J'en peux plus, relâche-moi... N-Non, arrête... n'appuie pas... n'appuie pas là, je peux pas... supporter plus...**

Refusant d'obéir aux suppliques du jeune homme, le Patron appuya alors sur l'un des boutons de sa télécommande, satisfait de voir le corps complètement nu du Geek trembler violemment sous la nouvelle décharge de plaisir qui dut l'envahir à cet instant. Le Patron s'était bien amusé à lui enfoncer l'un de ses vibros ; cependant, la vision que lui offrait désormais le Geek était encore bien plus excitante...

En fait, son corps était déjà recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sueur et son sexe palpitait douloureusement sous le plaisir qu'il subissait, son membre pourtant déjà recouvert de sperme par ses précédents orgasmes... Le Geek avait déjà dû jouir plusieurs fois pendant son absence, le Patron s'étant bien amusé à varier les vibrations grâce à la télécommande qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa poche durant la discussion entre Mathieu et les autres personnalités...

D'ailleurs, rien qu'à cette pensée et à cette vision, le Patron aurait pu se déshabiller derechef et s'enfoncer en lui sans attendre. Il faut dire que le Geek semblait plus que près à l'accueillir, se frottant frénétiquement contre les draps du lit pour enfoncer le vibro aussi profondément que possible en lui, cherchant visiblement désespérément à jouir.

Seulement, obliger le Geek à patienter dans la frustration la plus totale était également une option particulièrement satisfaisante...

 **\- Même si tu dis ne plus pouvoir le supporter, on dirait bien que c'est un mensonge... Ton corps a l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce que je te fais subir,** souligna le Patron en assénant une légère pichenette sur son gland, faisant aussitôt gémir de détresse le plus faible.

 **\- M-Mais justement... c'est trop... bon... Patron... J'en peux plus...**

 **\- Combien de fois as-tu joui sans moi, gamin... ?** L'embêta de nouveau l'homme en noir, ajoutant face à son air gêné : **Tu seras puni si tu ne réponds pas...**

 **\- T-Trois fois... J'ai joui trois fois...**

 **\- Mmh... Petit pervers...**

Frottant douloureusement son visage contre l'entrejambe du Patron qui réagissait déjà vivement à son contact, le Geek tenta tout aussi désespérément de descendre la fermeture éclair de son jean avec ses dents, en vain cependant. En même temps, avec les mains menottés dans le dos, ce n'était pas tâche facile que d'essayer de déshabiller un autre homme...

Pourtant, le Geek avait définitivement besoin de jouir. Et tout de suite, si possible. Alors tenter le Patron semblait clairement être sa seule issue de secours... Mais par chance, si sa tentative se solda par un échec cuisant, il fut néanmoins récompensé par la légère caresse de la main du Patron sur sa joue avant que celle-ci ne se pose sur son épaule pour l'allonger brutalement sous son propriétaire.

Lâchant un intense cri de plaisir en sentant le Patron faire violemment coulisser son vibromasseur en lui, le Geek crut devenir complètement dingue lorsque le Patron enfonça son jouet ainsi jusqu'à la garde avant de le retirer totalement de son antre, faisant presque pleurer sa victime de frustration.

 **\- N-Non... Patron... Ne l'enlève pas, j'ai besoin... de jouir...**

 **\- Si tu veux vraiment monter au septième ciel avec moi, va falloir être beaucoup plus explicite que ça, gamin...**

 **\- S'il te plaît... Patron... Prends-moi... J'ai besoin de... te sentir en moi...**

Passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres du Geek, le Patron se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon pour caresser doucement l'entrée du jeune homme avec son sexe, visiblement amusé de voir le jeune innocent se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Puis soudainement, le Patron le pénétra durement, pilonnant directement sa prostate déjà bien assez malmenée par le vibromasseur, le faisant ainsi immédiatement hurler de plaisir et même jouir sur le coup.

Ne le laissant cependant pas se remettre de sa jouissance, le Patron continua de le pilonner rudement, excité par l'intimité étroite du Geek se resserrant sur son membre. Ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent alors, son sexe fourrageant son antre de plus en plus fort, ses mouvements intenses et précis réussissant très vite à faire rebander le Geek sous lui.

Son sexe se mit ainsi immédiatement à gonfler et à palpiter, son gland suintant déjà légèrement au bout. Seulement le Patron comptait bien le torturer encore un peu et, alors que le Geek hurlait de tout son saoul pour extérioriser son plaisir, creusant ses reins pour mieux ressentir les allées-venues de l'homme aux lunettes noires, ce dernier choisit soudainement de tout stopper et de se retirer, enlevant d'un coup sec les menottes qui enserraient encore ses poignets jusqu'ici.

 **\- Suce-moi.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Allez, gamin... Tu veux jouir, non ? Suce-moi et je te jure que je te ferai décoller comme jamais...**

Hésitant quelques secondes de plus, le Geek finit tout de même par se diriger vers la virilité du Patron, essayant de ne pas faire attention à sa position pour le moins embarrassante. Son corps ne pourrait s'embraser que si le criminel s'enfonçait en lui jusqu'à l'orgasme alors il était sans aucun doute à la merci de ce sadique. Pressé de pouvoir enfin être soulagé, le Geek plongea alors directement sur sa verge, l'enfournant directement dans sa bouche, sans léchouille ou caresse.

Enroulant sa langue tout autour du membre glissant dans sa bouche, le Geek s'empressa ainsi de pomper la virilité offerte du Patron aussi puissamment que possible, terriblement impatient et même vaguement allumé par les grondements que son partenaire laissa aussitôt échapper. Son sexe durcissait entre ses lèvres et le Geek ne pouvait que se délecter du goût viril de son amant, suçant cette bite épaisse avec de plus en plus de plaisir et d'impatience...

Néanmoins, le Patron finit par se saisir d'une poignée de ses cheveux, l'obligeant ainsi à retirer sa bouche de son sexe encore vibrant de plaisir. Et si le Geek fit aussitôt la moue, comme si on lui avait retiré sa sucette, le Patron fut ravi de pouvoir s'imaginer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la lui mettre ailleurs, sa sucette...

 **\- Mets-toi contre le mur, gamin.**

Vaguement humilié de toujours devoir obéir à ses ordres, le Geek préféra ne pas protester, se doutant que le Patron risquait de se fâcher et d'augmenter un peu plus sa frustration, ce que son corps ne supporterait définitivement pas. Plaçant ses mains à plat sur le mur, le Geek se sentit rougir honteusement en sentant le Patron se placer juste derrière lui, son corps tremblant lorsque le sexe de ce dernier se frotta lentement contre son antre.

 **\- Tu me veux en toi, pas vrai... ?**

 **\- O-Oui... Pitié, Patron...**

 **\- Dans ce cas, enfonce-toi sur moi,** répliqua-t-il en mordant le lobe de son oreille. **Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton pied, mon petit Geek...**

Se mordant la lèvre en entendant le Patron l'appeler "mon petit Geek" et non pas "gamin" comme n'importe qui d'autre, le dénommé ne répondit pas mais plaça ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les écartant sans ménagement pour se reculer et s'enfoncer d'un seul coup sur la verge palpitante du Patron. Criant de plaisir en sentant ce sexe imposant coulisser jusqu'au fond de lui, le Geek s'empressa alors de s'empaler violemment sur ce membre délicieux, sentant le plaisir grimper en lui.

Un plaisir pouvant cependant s'apparenter à une véritable torture, le Geek hésitant toujours à s'arrêter pour pousser le Patron à reprendre le contrôle et à continuer de s'empaler vigoureusement sur ce sexe lui procurant tant de plaisir. Heureusement, ce fut bien vite au Patron de ne plus pouvoir résister à la tentation, ses mains s'agrippant aux hanches de son amant pour le pénétrer par de puissants coups de reins.

 **\- Plu... Plus fort, Patron ! Aaaaahn... Comme ça... Oui ! D-Défonce-moi...**

 **\- Bon sang... T'es tellement adorable que j'en peux déjà plus, bordel...**

 **\- Aaaaaaah !**

A son cri vrillant ses oreilles et sa manière de griffer le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, le Patron devina rapidement que le Geek ne pourrait pas en supporter plus, lui non plus. D'ailleurs ses jambes tremblotantes finirent par ne plus du tout supporter le poids de son corps, forçant le Patron à suivre le mouvement lorsque le jeune homme s'effondra lamentablement au sol.

Cependant stimulé par ses hurlements de plaisir, le pervers continua de le besogner le plus durement possible, enfonçant son sexe jusqu'à la garde à chaque poussée et grondant sous la montée certaine de la jouissance.

Finalement, tout le corps fébrile du Geek s'arqua lorsqu'il jouit violemment sur le sol dans un cri puissant. Son intimité se resserra alors immédiatement autour du sexe du Patron, l'obligeant à se libérer avec lui. Dans un état post-orgasmique assez intense, le criminel se retira lentement du corps du plus faible, s'apercevant alors que ce dernier, épuisé, semblait s'être endormi voire même évanoui.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille du Geek pour le soulever difficilement, le Patron prit donc soin de l'allonger délicatement sur son lit, recouvrant leurs deux corps à l'aide d'une couverture. En fait, le pervers avait encore assez d'énergie pour débuter un second round mais, définitivement, l'homme aux lunettes noires aimait beaucoup trop voir le Geek participer et le supplier pour le violer dans son sommeil.

 **\- Patron... Je t'aime... Je te veux... rien qu'à moi...**

D'accord, dans son demi-sommeil, plutôt. Et non, ce n'était pas du tout parce que le Geek était adorable quand il somnolait entre ses bras que le Patron préférait l'observer que de le torturer une nouvelle fois. Nan... pas du tout. Non mais franchement, le gamin le rendait de plus en plus bizarre, ces derniers temps... Enfin depuis un moment serait plus exact étant donné qu'il ressentait ces étranges sentiments depuis la toute première fois où le gamin avait pu voir son loup...

 **\- C'est le cas, gamin... Alors arrête de chouiner et dors si tu veux pas que je te force à participer à un second round...**

 **\- Mais tu ne couches pas qu'avec moi... non ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Alors tu... tu m'aimes vraiment... ? Au point... d'être fidèle... ?**

 **\- ...Essaie de un peu de t'en vanter auprès de Mathieu ou des autres et je te liquide, quitte à y passer après, gamin.**

La menace du Patron semblait plus que sérieuse et le Geek ne put qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête pour promettre qu'il garderait ce secret pour lui. Mais bien que le ton du pervers lui aurait donné envie de pleurnicher en temps normal, le sens de ses paroles l'empêchèrent d'arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, le poussant même à cacher sa tête dans son cou pour que le Patron ne puisse pas s'apercevoir de sa joie certaine.

Non seulement parce que le Patron se moquerait sans doute de lui s'il comprenait combien ses mots lui faisaient plaisir mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour permettre au concerné de croire qu'il avait assez d'énergie pour un second round...

 **\- Et à ce propos, t'as pas intérêt à laisser quelqu'un d'autre te toucher, toi non plus. Ou je le ou la dépose dans l'un de mes anciens bordels pour bosser.**

 **\- D'accord... Promis, Patron...**

Et c'est à partir de ce jour-là que le Geek n'eut plus aucun ami...

Hein ? Mais il en avait déjà pas avant, ça n'a aucun sens !

...Nooooooooon.

Souriant en voyant les yeux du Geek se fermer tout seul, le jeune homme s'endormant visiblement entre ses bras, le Patron se permit finalement de caresser gentiment sa joue, songeant qu'il pourrait toujours nier avoir eu un geste tendre vu l'état du Geek. Mais de toute façon, le jeune homme était déjà trop endormi pour ne serait-ce que remarquer ce détail, un léger filet de bave dégoulinant d'ailleurs du coin de ses lèvres.

Depuis quand le Patron se sentait-il touché par ce genre de scène encore plus mignonne qu'une vidéo de lolcats dès qu'il s'agissait du Geek ? Eh bien, depuis la première fois où il avait réellement touché le gamin, sans aucun doute...

Exact, c'était parti pour un nouveau flash-back.

* * *

 **\- Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent pour ne toujours pas le retrouver... ?**

Penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre du geek tout en fumant distraitement la dernière cigarette de son paquet de clopes, le Patron ne s'inquiétait pas du tout du sort du Geek ce jour-là, non ; bien au contraire, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait plus que son petit nombril jusqu'ici et tout ce qu'il désirait à ce moment-là était de pouvoir aller tranquillement dormir dans sa chambre, tout simplement...

Sauf que son créateur lui avait ordonné de surveiller l'arrivée du Geek sous peine de voir ses pornos supprimés de son ordinateur et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de retourner dans sa propre chambre avant d'être certain que le gamin allait parfaitement bien. En effet, plus tôt dans la soirée, lors du tournage d'un des épisodes de SLG, le Geek avait mal pris l'une des remarque de Mathieu... et s'était enfui de leur appartement.

Et si leur créateur pensait que le jeune homme rentrerait de lui-même après avoir bouder durant quelques heures à l'extérieur, le fait que le Geek ne soit toujours pas revenu au début de la nuit avait fini par inquiéter Mathieu beaucoup plus sérieusement. Alors lui ainsi que toutes ses autres personnalités étaient allés le chercher partout dans la ville ; et le Patron s'était porté volontaire pour rester à l'intérieur, au cas où le Geek choisirait simplement de rentrer, finalement...

 **\- Rah merde ! Rien à foutre, je dors dans le lit du gamin cette nuit.**

Définitivement le meilleur compromis à faire entre l'ordre de Mathieu et son besoin de sommeil. Après tout, si le Geek choisissait de revenir dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, ne sachant pas que le Patron s'y trouvait, il le réveillerait probablement en allumant la lumière ; alors autant que le Patron récupère un peu d'énergie en attendant l'arrivée de ce dernier. Mathieu ne le ferait sans doute pas chier avec un tel détail, de toute façon, alors peu importe...

Se glissant tout habillé sous les draps du lit du Geek, le Patron grimaça à l'idée de froisser son costume mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus de quelques secondes, les bras de Morphée s'ouvrant aussi facilement à lui que ceux d'une prostituée de l'un de ses bordels.

Mmh. Image particulièrement poétique, enfin bref.

En à peine quelques secondes, le Patron sombra donc dans le sommeil. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas les heures défiler et s'aperçut encore moins du Geek ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir entrer discrètement et se glisser ainsi sous les draps déjà occupés de son lit...

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

...Par contre, contrairement à ses pas, son cri réussit parfaitement à le réveiller, lui.

D'ailleurs, le Geek eut beaucoup de chance à cet instant, le Patron le renversant sous lui et lui braquant son flingue sur la tempe par réflexe. Heureusement, en quelques secondes, le criminel réalisa qu'il devait s'agir du Geek, se rappelant ainsi que c'était justement lui qu'il attendait quelques heures auparavant et qu'il valait donc mieux pour lui ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

 **\- P-Patron... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre... ?**

 **\- Ben t'as vu à l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ? Les autres sont partis à ta recherche et moi je suis resté ici à t'attendre.**

 **\- Mais je... je croyais que vous vous en foutiez que je sois là ou pas... ?**

 **\- Confonds pas ce qu'on te dit dans SLG avec la réalité, gamin. Même si t'es un vrai boulet, on t'abandonnera jamais pour autant...**

D'accord, le Patron n'était définitivement pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Mais ses mots réussirent tout de même à apaiser un peu les pleurnicheries du gamin. D'ailleurs, si ce dernier avait pris la peine d'allumer la lumière en rentrant dans sa chambre, le Patron aurait également pu se rendre compte que les larmes intarissables qui coulaient jusqu'ici sur les joues du petit s'étaient légèrement dissipées.

Rangeant son arme avant qu'un geste inopportun du Geek ne l'active malencontreusement, le plus pervers des deux jura également dans sa barbe inexistante - c'est-à-dire dans son petit bouc médiocre - en réalisant qu'il se devait d'aller prévenir Mathieu et les autres de l'arrivée du petit Geek. Sauf que dès qu'il tenta de se relever du lit, le Geek s'accrocha à son bras pour l'en empêcher.

 **\- Non, n'y va pas, je t'en supplie, Patron ! Je sais que tu vas prévenir Mathieu mais je ne veux pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il va encore me poser pleins de questions et m'engueuler... Surtout si je lui dis que je suis allé embêter Antoine pour pouvoir me plaindre auprès de Samuel... Je ne veux pas... pas ce soir...**

 **\- Et en quoi tes foutus problèmes me concernent ? C'est moi qui vais avoir des ennuis si je désobéis à Mathieu, il a pris mes pornos en otage...**

 **\- Mais Mathieu te reproche toujours d'être méchant avec moi, non ? Je lui dirais que tu as été très gentil et que c'est même grâce à toi si je ne me suis pas enfui en rentrant... S'il te plaît, Patron... Je t'en supplie...**

Soupirant en se rendant compte que le Geek ferait tout pour le faire abdiquer, le Patron finit par acquiescer dans un vague grognement, sentant la fatigue le submerger, de toute façon. Cependant, le criminel sexuel envoya en cachette un rapide sms à Mathieu pour lui demander de revenir à l'appart", lui précisant bien de ne surtout pas questionner le Geek s'il ne voulait pas le voir s'enfuir de nouveau.

Oui parce qu'il se doutait que son créateur le tuerait si jamais il le laissait chercher le gamin toute la nuit alors qu'il pouvait lui éviter une nuit blanche... Et définitivement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le fâcher alors qu'il avait réussi à lui confisquer son ordinateur et lui voler ses codes...

Laissant échapper un bâillement, le Patron se laissa doucement emporter par les méandres du sommeil, ne s'occupant plus du tout du Geek à ses côtés...

 **\- Patron... ? Patron, tu dors ?**

Intrigué par la soudaine immobilité du Patron et son étonnant silence, le Geek rapprocha doucement son visage du sien pour tenter de mieux le voir malgré l'obscurité, au point que son nez réussit même à frôler le sien. Sentant son cœur battre en réalisant combien ils étaient proches, le Geek se permit même de laisser glisser ses mains vers les branches de ses lunettes, les enlevant aussi lentement que possible pour ne pas réveiller leur propriétaire...

Le Patron n'enlevait pratiquement jamais ses lunettes, ça, tout le monde le savait. Mais étrangement, ses piercings oculaires avaient toujours particulièrement impressionné le petit Geek... Après tout, même si le Patron devait être habitué maintenant, ça devait faire mal, tout de même...

Mais en même temps, ça allait plutôt bien au personnage...

Posant doucement les lunettes noires sur sa table de nuit, le Geek se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une autre idée s'incrusta dans son esprit et refusa de le quitter. Personne n'avait jamais dormi près de lui comme ça et l'occasion semblait trop belle, surtout que le Patron n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien... Mais tout de même, s'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, ce serait un peu gênant...

Succombant finalement à la tentation, le Geek passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille du Patron, blottissant sa tête dans son cou alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à mille à l'heure...

Un câlin. Il faisait un câlin au Patron. Le plus grand criminel de tous les temps.

C'était complètement dingue comme situation mais son plus grand étonnement fut sans aucun doute que le Patron, pourtant plongé dans un sommeil profond, lui rendit tout naturellement son étreinte, passant lui aussi ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer tout contre lui, sans doute plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, en fait...

Et pourtant, ce fut indéniablement l'un des meilleurs câlins de toute la vie du Geek.

* * *

 **\- Mmh...**

S'éveillant lentement aux premiers rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre, le Geek poussa alors un léger soupir de bien-être, une douce chaleur envahissant la totalité de son être alors qu'il était tranquillement blotti contre les bras du Patron. Bien que leurs corps aient visiblement bougé durant la nuit, le Geek lui tournant désormais le dos, les bras du Patron étaient en effet encore sagement enchevêtrés autour de sa taille.

Sagement, oui, puisque pour l'instant, leur corps ne se touchaient qu'à peine. Mais savoir que le Patron était là, si près de lui, était vraiment perturbant pour le petit Geek et ce dernier sut d'instinct qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir. Son souffle chatouillait légèrement son cou et le Geek ne put s'empêcher de glapir en se rendant compte que cette étrange sensation faisait frémir son corps entier et tout particulièrement son sexe déjà particulièrement tendu...

Evidemment, comme n'importe quel homme, le Geek se réveillait de temps en temps avec une érection matinale... sauf que cette réaction purement physique n'était pas du tout censée s'accentuer en sentant le corps du Patron se presser un peu plus contre le sien. En effet, dans son sommeil, le Patron bougea et se colla ainsi littéralement contre lui, ses jambes s'enroulant même autour des siennes, ses talons caressant doucement ses tibias.

Désespérément excité par cette surprenante proximité, le Geek se saisit de son érection pour la serrer de façon prometteuse, hésitant cependant à se soulager. Pouvait-il vraiment se masturber tout en espérant ne pas réveiller le Patron ? La tension devenait presque impossible à supporter mais se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain semblait tout aussi risqué... Surtout que le Patron se moquerait sans aucun doute de lui s'il le surprenait dans cet état...

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, le Geek ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclair de son jean, glissant aussi discrètement que possible sa main dans son caleçon pour pouvoir se saisir de sa verge plus dure que jamais. Veillant à ne produire aucun son susceptible de réveiller celui qui dormait encore derrière lui, le Geek laissa ensuite ses mains s'activer autour de son sexe, sa main baladeuse frôlant son gland avant de branler beaucoup plus vigoureusement la chair palpitante de son érection.

Et après quelques secondes, le Geek commença à se détendre, persuadé que le Patron ne remarquerait rien s'il continuait de contrôler sa respiration et de ne produire aucun bruit suspect, ce dernier semblant avoir un sommeil particulièrement profond.

Il avait eu tort d'y croire. Complètement tort.

Sans prévenir, la main du Patron se referma sur celle du Geek, attrapant son sexe et le poing qui le serrait avec suffisamment de force pour faire crier le plus faible de surprise. Une joue râpeuse se frotta également contre son cou, permettant au Patron de lui susurrer d'une voix ensommeillée des mots lui donnant immédiatement des sueurs froides.

 **\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te branler à côté de moi sans me réveiller... ? J'ai parfaitement senti ton corps se frotter contre le mien, gamin...**

Le Geek lâcha un gémissement de désespoir en réalisant que la poigne du Patron ne lui laissait aucunement la possibilité de reprendre le contrôle ou même de retirer sa main, celle-ci s'agitant sur toute la longueur de son érection avec une fermeté enivrante. Et aussitôt, l'idée de rester silencieux abandonna irrémédiablement le jeune homme. Au contraire, le Geek sentit son corps se jeter contre la main vigoureuse du criminel, l'érection de ce dernier frottant contre ses fesses ne faisant étrangement que décupler cette sensation de plaisir intense.

Sa verge était déjà suintante et du liquide pré-séminal coulait déjà entre ses doigts et ceux du Patron. Chaque décallotage provoquait un délicieux bruit de succion et ses propres gémissements accompagnaient désormais le souffle bruyant du Patron. Puis soudain, quelque chose de légèrement froid caressa la raie de ses fesses, titillant cet endroit que personne n'avait jamais encore touché jusqu'ici, s'enfonçant aussi lentement que possible pour écarter tout doucement son anneau de chair.

 **\- P... Patron... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?**

 **\- Devine, gamin...**

Cette nouvelle sensation inquiétait peut-être sa raison mais, étrangement, elle ne fit que durcir un peu plus son érection alors que le Geek était persuadé quelques secondes auparavant que c'était tout à fait impossible.

La délicieuse sensation induite par cette pénétration le menait lentement à l'orgasme, peut-être même davantage que les caresses pourtant merveilleuses du Patron sur son sexe. Puis finalement, le pervers effleura cet endroit chaud et sensible à l'intérieur de son corps, ses doigts enroulés autour de son érection accueillant alors les premières gouttes de sa délivrance, faisant crier le Geek fort et longtemps.

Et c'est seulement une fois complètement vidé que la jeune victime réalisa que le Patron avait en fait enfoncé ses doigts lubrifiés d'un étrange liquide tout au fond de son corps et que c'était cette sensation qui l'avait amené à jouir...

 **\- Heureusement que j'ai toujours un peu de lubrifiant sur moi... Ton cul est superbement étroit, gamin...**

Piquant un véritable fard, le concerné s'efforça cependant de tourner la tête vers le Patron, un peu curieux de l'observer dans cette situation pour le moins inédite. Cependant, le Patron semblait aussi détendu que d'ordinaire, son sourire étant toujours aussi carnassier. Sauf qu'une bosse plus qu'évidente déformait à présent son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe...

Déglutissant difficilement en regardant le Patron baisser son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, le Geek ne put s'empêcher de regarder le criminel sexuel commencer à se branler juste devant ses yeux, bien que la jeune victime aurait sans doute dû détourner le regard en le voyant faire. Normalement, il n'était pas censé être attiré par le trimaran d'un autre homme mais par les boobies d'une jolie fille... non ?

Pourtant, en voyant les mains adroites du Patron glisser sur sa propre érection, le Geek fut incapable de ne pas se sentir de nouveau excité...

 **\- Tu peux me toucher, si tu veux... En fait, tu peux même y goûter...**

Comprenant que le Patron parlait en fait d'une fellation, le Geek ne put que rougir comme une pivoine et se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

 **\- M-Mais... j'ai jamais fait ça avant...**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu en meures d'envie, non ? Ça se lit sur ton visage, petit Geek...**

Se sentant bien malgré lui saliver à l'idée de pouvoir lécher ce membre imposant, le Geek hésita encore quelques secondes avant de pencher doucement son visage vers la verge tendue du Patron, passant un coup de langue curieux sur le gland turgescent. Au léger grondement que poussa le criminel, son geste ne lui était pas désagréable et, étrangement rassuré, le Geek se laissa alors aller à lécher l'organe du Patron sur toute la longueur.

Assez curieux, le Geek eut finalement besoin d'utiliser sa main pour guider l'érection du criminel sexuel dans sa bouche mais fut vite récompensé par le goût à la fois amer et salé qui se déposa alors sur sa langue, excitant ainsi étrangement ses sens. Les yeux clos, le Geek frissonna cependant en sentant les doigts du Patron caresser ses fesses avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son antre chaude et moite, le poussant à accélérer ses caresses humides sur la hampe soyeuse du pervers.

Serrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, le Geek suça suffisamment fort pour que ses joues se creusent, glissant sur le bout arrondi du sexe du Patron qui durcissait délicieusement à l'intérieur même de sa bouche. Ouvrant subitement les yeux en entendant le criminel pousser un grondement sourd, le Geek se sentit encore un peu plus excité en croisant le regard de celui-ci, gémissant autour de son sexe vibrant de plaisir lorsque ce dernier cessa soudainement d'enfouir ses doigts au fond de son corps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit Geek ?**

Rougissant en comprenant que le Patron avait parfaitement conscience du manque qu'il ressentait maintenant que ce dernier avait retiré ses doigts de son petit trou, le dit petit Geek s'efforça de relâcher le sexe humide du Patron qu'il aurait certainement pu sucer jusqu'à le sentir jouir, partant finalement s'accrocher au cou de l'homme aux lunettes noires pour frotter désespérément son corps contre le sien.

 **\- Prends-moi...** Murmura la jeune victime en tentant de dissimuler son visage écarlate dans le cou du criminel. **Et... aussi...**

 **\- Mmh ? Autre chose, gamin ?**

Le ton de sa voix exprimait un net amusement face à la gêne certaine du plus faible mais le Geek ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

 **\- Et... même si c'est un mensonge... Une fois... Je t'en prie, juste une fois, Patron... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes...**

Surpris par cette demande plutôt déroutante, le Patron préféra l'ignorer durant un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre. En pénétrant doucement l'intimité encore vierge du Geek, celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs complètement oublier sa propre demande à ce moment précis, trop occupé à s'efforcer de rester détendu face à la douleur inconfortable de cette première pénétration, malgré les larmes commençant déjà à perler au niveau de ses yeux.

Cependant, le Patron était étrangement attentif au plaisir de son partenaire, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui avant de commencer de réels vas-et-viens, branlant même son sexe pour lui offrir plus rapidement du plaisir. Le Geek se surprit même à être le premier des deux à bouger. Mais si son corps trahit alors clairement son désir envers le Patron et qu'il crut en être longuement gêné, le Geek ne réussit même pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps.

En effet, à peine amorça-t-il le tout premier mouvement que le Patron attrapa violemment ses hanches, s'enfonçant soudainement beaucoup plus brutalement en lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson et couler les larmes que le Geek retenait difficilement jusqu'ici. Très vite, le Patron accéléra ses coups de butoir, s'apercevant sans doute du plaisir que ressentait le Geek à chacun d'entre eux, leurs respirations devenant alors de plus en plus irrégulières et erratiques...

Reculant son bassin pour accompagner les allées-et-venus frénétiques de son amant, le Geek se mit à haleter en entendant son lit grincer et commencer à ployer sous la force de leurs ébats, ses poings se refermant avec assez de force sur les draps pour faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts, le jeune homme se retenant désespérément de ne pas hurler en sentant le Patron le besogner avec tant de force.

Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard et que son cri électrisa complètement son partenaire.

Trouvant soudainement la voix du Geek d'une sensualité affolante, le Patron s'enfonça une dernière fois dans l'antre chaude et moite de son amant, s'y libérant ensuite en de longs jets brûlants. Puis soudain, en sentant le Patron se répandre ainsi en lui, le Geek sentit son corps parcouru par de puissants spasmes, ses bourses se contractant avant sa profonde délivrance, son sexe souillant ainsi leur ventre de son sperme.

Et dans un souffle, le Patron finit par accéder à la seconde requête de son amant...

 **\- Je t'aime, petit Geek...**

Murmurant ces mots à l'oreille du concerné, le Patron se sentit bien malgré lui rougir en voyant un sourire doux illuminer le visage encore humide de larmes du Geek. Un peu comme si cet aveu, qui n'en était pourtant pas réellement un puisque c'était le gamin qui le lui avait quémandé pour être un peu plus rassuré par l'acte, était en fait tout à fait sincère...

 **\- Merci, Patron...**

Définitivement déboussolé par le sourire larmoyant du Geek, le Patron se sentit presque pris de vertige quand ce dernier déposa un baiser doux et tendre sur ses lèvres avant de se rendormir presque aussitôt entre ses bras, un léger sourire éclairant son visage vaguement enfantin. Des traînées humides sillonnaient encore ses joues et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende lui-même compte, le Patron les essuya du bout des doigts avec douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Au fond, peut-être aurait-il dû se douter avec ce geste inconscient que sa relation avec le Geek venait de prendre une toute nouvelle tournure. Oh, bien sûr, le Patron continua de le harceler après ça, que ce soit durant les tournages de SLG ou dans la réalité de leur créateur. Mais étrangement, le Geek cessa de s'en plaindre, préférant au contraire rejoindre la chambre du Patron ces soirs-là pour pouvoir être réconforté par quelques câlins et même quelques mots doux...

Ainsi que d'autres contacts beaucoup plus pervers mais inutile de le préciser avec tout ce que vous venez de lire...

* * *

 **\- Au fait, Antoine...**

 **\- Mmh... ?**

 **\- Rassure-moi, Richard et Samuel ne sont pas dans la même pièce que nous, là ?**

Stoppé par la question visiblement très sérieuse de Mathieu, Antoine éclata de rire devant l'air interdit de son petit-ami, arrêtant même de l'embrasser sur le coup.

 **\- Nan, maintenant que j'ai ma peluche à moi, plus besoin... Pourquoi ? Tu les aimes pas ?**

 **\- Si mais ce serait trop perturbant de les voir dans la même pièce que nous alors qu'on s'apprête à... 'fin tu vois. Surtout Richard.**

 **\- Donc tu préfères Samuel, en fait ?**

 **\- ...Mouais, on va dire. Et toi ? Entre toutes mes personnalités, tu préfères laquelle ?**

Visiblement en pleine réflexion, Antoine finit cependant par lui sourire tendrement lorsqu'une réponse évidente s'imposa à son esprit, caressant doucement l'une des joues de son petit-ami avant de l'enlacer plus fermement et de se pencher de nouveau vers lui.

 **\- Mathieu Sommet... Indéniablement,** lui susurra Antoine pour toute réponse, reprenant immédiatement possession de ses lèvres.


	5. Pandrof

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

Dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ajouterai peut-être un chapitre bonus plus tard... A voir.

 **Guest :** C'est gentil ;p Moi aussi je préfère Mathieu en dessous mais sans qu'il devienne complètement niais ;p Et vive les lemooooons xD Copiiiine x)

 **Deponia :** Je t'achève. Cordialement.

 **YoPanda :** Ah ah, merci, ça fait plaisir ^^

 **DkuCat :** Maintenant xD Désolée pour le retard. Le Geetron était probablement l'un des plus pervers, t'as bon goût xD

 **Chlo :** Mais de rien x)

* * *

 _ **\- Maintenant que les problèmes existentiels de Mathieu ne nous concernent plus, on peut passer enfin passer aux choses sérieuses...**_

 _Bien sûr, Maître Panda et le Professeur grimacèrent en voyant l'expression par avance satisfaite du Patron, refusant de s'imaginer ce qu'il entendait par "passer aux choses sérieuses". Ils le laissèrent ainsi se diriger tranquillement vers sa chambre sans lui poser la moindre question à propos de ce qu'il allait y faire, se doutant que la réponse risquait probablement de les traumatiser à vie dans le cas contraire..._

S'adressant un regard plus que gêné, les trois dernières personnalités encore dans le salon restèrent un moment dans un silence assez pesant, la dernière phrase du Patron semblant encore résonner dans la pièce. Cependant, le Hippie finit par tituber vers le couloir menant à leurs chambres, surprenant ainsi le Prof et le Panda qui cherchaient déjà de leur côté une excuse pour s'éclipser sans pour autant devoir passer devant celle du Patron.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas, mec ?**

 **\- Je vous laisse en amoureux, gros. J'ai mon propre plan à mettre en place pour récupérer mon âme sœur de l'imagination de Mathieu.**

 **\- T-Tu...** S'étrangla à moitié Maître Panda en évitant soigneusement le regard du Prof à côté de lui. **Tu es amoureux de la Fille, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Nan, gros. J'en ai peut-être trop pris mais ce sont les cravates qui me font fantasmer maintenant...**

Stupéfait d'apprendre que le Hippie désirait lui aussi faire revenir l'homme qu'il aimait parmi eux, Maître Panda ne réagit même pas lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons, certainement en direction de sa propre chambre. A croire qu'il ne redoutait pas d'entendre des bruits suspects émaner de la pièce où le Patron s'était enfermé, probablement en compagnie du Geek d'ailleurs puisque que celui-ci n'était pas réapparu depuis un bon moment.

Courageux de la part du camé de tenter la traversée. Un peu glauque en sachant que le Patron ne devait pas enfiler des perles avec le petit mais courageux.

Réalisant que le Hippie venait cependant de le laisser seul avec le Prof après avoir lâché un sous-entendu assez gros pour que ce dernier ait sans aucun doute parfaitement compris ce qu'ils signifiaient, le Panda rougit alors comme une véritable pivoine mais partit tout de même s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'homme à la blouse blanche, évitant toujours son regard comme possible, inquiet de devoir faire face à sa réaction une fois les paroles du Hippie parfaitement analysées.

 **\- Maître Panda... Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il nous laissait en "amoureux" ? Et comment ça son "propre plan" ?**

 **\- Eh bien... J'imagine qu'avec ta science infuse, tu l'as déjà compris mais...**

 **\- C'est toi qui t'ait arrangé pour me faire revenir sur certains épisodes... parce que tu es... amoureux de moi...**

Ce n'était même pas une question.

Le Prof semblait lui-même surpris par ses déductions mais le Panda ne pouvait déjà plus prendre le risque de nier l'évidence et de retrouver ainsi leur ancienne relation purement amicale. Hochant la tête honteusement, l'homme au kigurumi se retint de baisser piteusement ses yeux vers le sol, tentant désespérément de prendre son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer en bonne et due forme.

Sauf que ce n'était pas si facile en vérité et que l'air interdit du Prof le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise...

 **\- O-Oui... Je me suis aperçu que tu me manquais quand Mathieu t'a fait disparaître de l'émission... Je pensais tout le temps à toi... Alors je me suis arrangé pour trouver des raisons le poussant à te reprendre de temps en temps dans SLG, un peu plus que la Fille, en tout cas... Pour pouvoir te revoir aussi souvent que possible... Je t'aime, Prof... Je t'aime vraiment... Et tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir être à tes côtés...  
**

Soulagé d'avoir enfin pu livrer à cœur ouvert ce qu'il ressentait pour le scientifique fou, Maître Panda se tut suite à ces derniers mots, attendant patiemment la réponse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Après tout, l'intellectuel était ouvert d'esprit, assez pour ne pas le juger en tout cas si jamais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et si jamais il l'attirait, alors peut-être pourraient-ils sortir ensemble, finalement...

Sauf que le Prof ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre aussi simplement, gardant un profond silence durant un assez long moment. Et au final, sa tête se déposa doucement sur son épaule, le Prof soupirant alors pensivement, ce qui ne l'aidait définitivement pas à comprendre les pensées du scientifique à son égard. Cependant, en s'appuyant tout contre lui, sa main glissa malencontreusement jusque sa cuisse...

Et bien sûr, le Panda eut immédiatement une réaction naturelle mais pour le moins... dérangeante. D'ailleurs, si l'ursidé tenta désespérément de dissimuler la bosse déformant légèrement le bas de son costume noir et blanc, les mots du Prof lui indiquèrent rapidement que son érection était loin d'être passée inaperçue aux yeux du savant...

 **\- Uniquement rester à mes côtés... ? On dirait que ton corps n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça...**

 **\- C-C'est juste la gêne, voilà tout ! Ça veut pas dire que je peux pas me contrôler, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, on peut tout à fait rester amis ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la fin de la période des amours chez les pandas, alors forcément, du coup...**

Se cherchant désespérément des excuses, Maître Panda ne s'aperçut même pas du doux sourire naissant sur les lèvres du Prof, ce dernier devant même l'embrasser pour réussir à le faire taire. S'emparant de son col pour sceller ainsi ses lèvres aux siennes, le Prof les mordit presque sauvagement pour le punir de ne pas assumer son désir plus qu'évident, laissant sa main glisser lentement vers son entrejambe...

Frissonnant en sentant les doigts du savant chatouiller gentiment l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis sa paume de main empoigner fermement son érection de plus en plus imposante, Maître Panda ne put que gémir pathétiquement lorsque la langue du scientifique s'enroula autour de la sienne. L'intellectuel ne semblait avoir aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, le caressant et l'embrassant avec un naturel assez désarmant mais également assez excitant pour le demi-ursidé.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il fantasmait sur le scientifique, alors maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de recevoir ce genre d'attentions de sa part, le panda n'allait pas s'en plaindre... même si l'homme à la blouse blanche n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses sentiments, du moins pas véritablement.

Mais le Prof n'était pas sadique au point de lui sauter dessus s'il ne l'aimait pas... pas vrai ?

Haletant en sentant le Prof déboutonner le bas de son kigurumi, le panda cessa complètement de s'interroger sur les motivations du scientifique en voyant son visage dévier clairement vers son entrejambe, ce dernier déposant ses lèvres sur son boxer pour embrasser tendrement son sexe à travers le tissu, mordant même légèrement la bosse déformant son sous-vêtement pour l'exciter un peu plus.

Terriblement allumé par cette vision, Maître Panda finit même par abaisser de lui-même la barrière de tissu en constatant que le Prof prenait plaisir à le frustrer, ses lèvres ne touchant jamais la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Comprenant cependant rapidement ce que l'ursidé désirait en le voyant se défaire de lui-même de son boxer, le scientifique finit par lui renvoyer un regard entendu, son visage si près de son érection que Maître Panda se sentit immédiatement défaillir.

Surtout lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus sur son sexe tendu, sa langue tendre et mouillée glissant lentement d'entre ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire taquin pour venir effleurer le gland exposé du demi-ursidé...

 **\- Anh !** Sursauta ce dernier en plaquant l'une de ses mains sur ses lèvres, sentant son visage virer immédiatement au rouge pivoine.

Probablement aussi amusé qu'excité par le geignement pitoyable que le panda n'avait pas su se retenir de pousser, le scientifique donna de petits coups de langue sur la verge palpitant déjà d'un intense désir pour lui, goûtant ainsi la saveur intime de Maître Panda avec une lenteur étourdissante, cette langue épaisse et curieuse s'acharnant autant sur sa verge que sur ses bourses déjà pleines.

Toute cette situation échappait complètement à son contrôle.

Et tout ce que le panda pouvait se permettre, pour l'instant, c'était hurler et supplier son adorable savant de poursuivre ses formidables attentions parce que ces dernières étaient clairement en train de le rendre complètement fou. Avec un sourire taquin, le Prof n'hésita pas à lécher la ligne de la base de la queue de son amant jusqu'en haut, glissant sa langue dans la petite fente, faisant ainsi immédiatement couiner le demi-panda.

Et lorsque le Prof le prit enfin en bouche, avant plus que suçant réellement sa hampe, enserrant ainsi délicieusement son membre entre ses lèvres et n'hésitant pas à entamer directement de longs vas-et-viens humides, sa main partit presque aussitôt s'accrocher à ses cheveux, n'osant pas l'obliger à accélérer la cadence de sa caresse buccale mais s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer.

Néanmoins ses hanches n'hésitaient pas à se balancer en avant, elles, son corps s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir que lui offrait son partenaire. Une légère douleur s'insinua lorsque l'une des mains du scientifique disparut à l'intérieur de son kigurumi mais le demi-ursidé s'en rendit à peine compte, perdu dans l'intensité de son plaisir qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

 **\- A-Ah oui... Prof... Je v-vais v-venir...**

Le propriétaire de la science infuse gémit en l'entendant avouer qu'il était sur le point de jouir, ce son vibrant si délicieusement contre sa queue qu'il ne fit qu'amener le faux ursidé un peu plus près de l'extase, l'empêchant cependant de réellement y accéder en retirant soudainement son membre de sa bouche. Un filet de salive reliait d'ailleurs encore son gland suintant à sa lèvre inférieure, cette vue indécente faisant d'ailleurs trembler d'envie Maître Panda.

 **\- Non, tu ne vas pas venir,** lui déclara fermement le scientifique. **Pas tout de suite, en tout cas... Parce que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.**

Hoquetant de désespoir en voyant le Prof remonter lentement son visage vers le creux de son cou, le Panda fut incapable de détourner le regard de sa langue rosée léchant au passage l'un de ses tétons déjà durcis à cause de son précédent traitement, voulant vraisemblablement l'allumer un maximum tout en continuant de bouger indécemment ses doigts que le panda devinait maintenant être en train de fouiller l'intérieur de son intimité...

Haletant en sentant cette partie si sensible de son anatomie s'étirer lentement sous l'action de ces doigts étrangement curieux et attentifs à toucher tous ses points sensibles, le demi-panda dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de jouir sous les sensations si grisantes qui le parcouraient et faisaient pulser dangereusement son sexe plus dur que jamais.

C'était si bon de sentir ses doigts s'enfouir profondément en lui, stimulant cette zone si délicieuse tout au fond de son corps... Et pourtant, le Prof n'hésita pas à les lui retirer soudainement, le renversant alors presque brutalement sur le ventre, terminant de lui enlever son kigurumi... avant de le rassurer en l'étreignant tendrement et s'excuser implicitement de son surprenant changement de position en déposant quelques baisers sur sa nuque offerte.

 **\- Maître... Est-ce q** **u** **e... tu me veux vraiment...** **?**

Son doux chuchotis glissa le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, faisant trembler son corps tout entier. De plus, l'entendre l'appeler Maître dans une telle situation l'excitait au plus haut point, surtout maintenant que son sexe se frottait indécemment contre la raie de ses fesses, comme s'il était à deux doigts de s'enfoncer en lui et qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un seul et unique coup de reins...

Et bon sang, le demi-panda rêvait de cette étreinte depuis si longtemps que le Prof n'avait clairement pas à hésiter...

Se cambrant pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et rapprocher son visage du sien, le Panda posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se voulant le plus rassurant possible. L'une des mains de son futur amant s'était accrochée à son torse, malmenant l'un de ses tétons, tandis que l'autre caresser gentiment l'intérieur ses cuisses nues et terriblement sensibles au moindre de ses attouchements.

Maintenant que son kigurumi lui était complètement enlevé, Maître Panda était complètement exposé aux yeux de son très probable amant et la sensation du regard de son Professeur glissant sur son corps dénudé était réellement délicieuse...

 **\- Prof** **,** **pour une fois** **,** **arrête de réfléchir... Et dépêche** **-toi** **de me faire l'amour...**

 **-** **J** **e vo** **u** **lais juste te l'e** **n** **te** **n** **dre dire...** S'excusa finalement le scientifique, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, se dénudant complètement.

Fermant les yeux en sentant le gland humide caresser légèrement ses fesses, Maître Panda s'efforça de rester détendu lorsque le sexe de son amant commença à le pénétrer lentement, élargissant doucement ses chairs. Même si le demi-ursidé appréciait que leurs corps s'unissent enfin, la douleur restait tout de même très présente, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de cette position.

D'ailleurs, dans ses fantasmes, Maître Panda était toujours au-dessus... Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, après tout !

Griffant le canapé sans aucun scrupule, l'homme au kigurumi - enfin plutôt sans kigurumi pour le coup - réussit finalement à s'habituer à la sensation, souriant lorsque le Prof se mit à lécher sa nuque, finissant même par se cambrer pour mieux sentir cette chaleur diffuse s'enfouir à l'intérieur de lui. Surpris par des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus intenses, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maître Panda pour commencer à frissonner et à gémir.

Ses hanches s'entrechoquant aux siennes dans de délicieux sursauts presque incontrôlables, le jeune homme finit même par s'enivrer sous les caresses langoureuses de son amant, pleurant presque en entendant le prof d'habitude si impassible gronder son plaisir dans son cou tandis qu'il commençait à le pilonner de plus en plus rudement. Sa queue le fouillait à présent profondément, le faisant se cambrer pour ressentir au mieux les sensations qu'il lui offrait.

Comme si quelque chose venait de se déclencher en eux...

 **\- Aaanh... Prof... Plus fort, juste ici... Haaan... Oui, juste là, oui...**

D'un coup sec, le Professeur finit d'ailleurs par taper si profondément en lui que le Panda se laissa aller à un véritable cri de plaisir, son corps secoué de tremblements sous celui de son amant. En fait, Maître Panda appréciait tout particulièrement la domination exercée par le scientifique, même s'il en était le premier étonné, appréciant rarement devoir être soumis à quoi que ce soit et surtout à qui que ce soit...

Mais cette fois, tout était différent... Après tout, il s'agissait du Prof...

Et non seulement Maître Panda l'aimait, mais en plus, il avait appris à lui faire entièrement confiance au fur à mesure du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Alors maintenant qu'il avait la chance de se retrouver entre ses bras, c'était comme s'il ne craignait plus rien ni personne. Et qu'il pouvait ainsi tout se permettre, du moment que son amant continuait de l'étreindre...

 **\- Maître... Tu m'excites... Je t'aime tellement...**

Et du moment qu'il continuait de lui murmurer ce genre de mots doux à l'oreille, aussi...

Sentant son cœur bondir à cet aveu, Maître Panda comprit rapidement qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre le point de non retour et s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour profiter encore un peu de la langue experte de ce dernier. La soudaine déclaration du Prof n'avait qu'accélérer la montée de son orgasme et le demi-ursidé jouit finalement dans un râle, le sexe du Prof enfoncé tout au fond de lui ne tardant pas à se libérer à son tour dans son intimité brûlante.

S'effondrant lamentablement sur lui, le Prof bredouilla quelques excuses à son oreille mais Maître Panda s'en rendit à peine compte, trop occupé à respirer l'odeur de sexe qui se mêlait désormais à celle du scientifique... En plus, ce dernier avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, dans un geste purement inconscient mais que le demi-panda appréciait, si bien que tout ce qui ne concernait pas leur étreinte lui était totalement égal en cet instant.

 **\- Maître Panda... Est-ce que ça va... ?**

Se retournant lentement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, Maître Panda cala finalement son visage dans le creux de son cou pour pouvoir le rassurer, soupirant de bonheur. Leurs peaux étaient trempés de sueur mais le demi-ursidé refusait purement et simplement de quitter les bras du Prof pour le moment.

 **\- Tu fais vraiment super bien l'amour...**

Rougissant délicieusement à son commentaire, le Prof évita ensuite soigneusement son regard, visiblement beaucoup plus timide une fois l'acte en lui-même terminé. Dire que c'était pourtant lui qui lui avait sauté dessus et dominé comme personne d'autre auparavant... Mais cette différence de caractère ne fit qu'attendrir un peu plus le demi-ursidé qui ne trouvait son amant que plus touchant.

En fait, ses joues rougies lui donnaient presque envie de recommencer un second round...

Murmurant cette idée à l'oreille du scientifique, Maître Panda se délecta de la claire hésitation de ce dernier, caressant sa peau avec envie. Non pas qu'il soit aussi obsédé par le sexe que le Patron en temps normal... Mais là, dans les bras du scientifique, tout ce dont il avait envie était de lui faire l'amour durant toute la soirée voire même toute la nuit, histoire de fêter comme il se doit leurs sentiments réciproques.

Cependant, s'il s'attendait à ce que le Prof soit du même avis, étrangement, celui-ci préféra se relever en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de... quitter la pièce ?

 **\- Rejoins-moi au labo, s'il te plaît...**

Même s'il était plutôt surpris de la demande de son amant, le Panda devait bien admettre après coup que c'était en effet peut-être plus raisonnable de le rejoindre dans un endroit où personne ne risquait de les surprendre en train de se sauter dessus ; bien que Mathieu ne risque pas de rentrer avant le lendemain matin de chez Antoine... tout comme le Geek de la chambre du Patron, d'ailleurs...

Enfin même s'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un passe par le salon ce soir, le Prof s'était déjà enfui vers son laboratoire de toute façon, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver les bras de ce dernier au plus vite. Marmonnant tout de même un peu sa déception de ne pas pouvoir recommencer immédiatement, Maître Panda rassembla finalement assez vite toutes ses affaires, effaçant toute trace susceptible d'alerter qui que ce soit, avant de filer.

Pénétrant silencieusement dans le laboratoire du scientifique, Maître Panda fut surpris de constater que ce dernier était dos à la table sur laquelle était étalée habituellement toutes ses recherches... mais visiblement dégagée. Le Prof avait sans doute pris la peine de tout ranger ailleurs tandis que le demi-ursidé était encore au salon ; Du moins, c'est ce que son amant se dit en constatant la rougeur de ses joues...

Assez attiré par l'idée de pouvoir renverser le jeune homme sur la table désormais libre, le noir et blanc remarqua cependant que l'homme en blouse blanche cachait difficilement quelque chose derrière lui, lui donnant plutôt envie de le questionner pour savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Surtout si c'était bien cela qui le faisait rougir et non le fait qu'il ait dû se précipiter pour ranger son labo...

 **\- Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on vienne tous les deux ici ?**

 **\- Eh bien... On sera plus tranquille ici... je pense...**

Sa voix était plutôt hésitante et le demi-ursidé n'hésita pas à mettre son ton gêné à profit, se rapprochant lentement de lui pour pouvoir se pencher à son oreille tout en savourant ses joues rouges, sa main venant effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses dans une caresse assez explicite.

 **\- Dis plutôt que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes que je te prenne sur ta propre table de recherche...**

A l'expression surprise voire même un peu coupable qui se peignit aussitôt son visage, Maître Panda put deviner facilement qu'il s'agissait réellement de l'un de ses fantasmes et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas le réaliser illico en l'allongeant sur la table, tentant de se rappeler que le Prof cachait encore quelque chose de certainement très intéressant derrière son dos.

Profitant de sa proximité avec le scientifique, Maître Panda attrapa d'un geste vif ce que ce dernier cherchait à lui dissimuler, sous les faibles protestations du propriétaire du laboratoire qui ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, malheureusement pour lui.

 **\- Non ! Attends...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?**

Évitant agilement les tentatives désespérées du Prof de récupérer sa propriété, Maître Panda continua cependant de s'interroger sur les joues rouges de son homme ; ce qu'il avait entre ses mains ne lui semblaient pas particulièrement embarrassant... En tout cas, de prime abord, c'était plutôt banal.

Ce n'était qu'un serre-tête avec de mignonnes petites oreilles... toutes noires... Attendez ?

 **\- Ce sont des oreilles de panda ?**

 **\- O-Oui...**

Assez enthousiasmé par cette idée, le véritable panda s'amusa à le poser sur la tête du Prof, riant de son air de détresse. Néanmoins, son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit les oreilles réagir une fois posées sur la tête de son amant, s'abaissant pour donner au scientifique d'habitude si fier un air de panda battu complètement et définitivement sexy.

 **\- Elles bougent selon les sentiments de la personne,** précisa finalement l'homme en blouse blanche, pour une fois assez peu fier de sa création. **En captant ses ondes cérébrales...**

 **\- En tout cas, elles te vont très bien...**

Ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du jeune homme, Maître Panda finit par faire dériver sa main vers ses joues rouges, ses doigts s'amusant à glisser doucement sur ses lèvres. Mordillant doucement le bout de ces derniers, le Prof lui adressa un regard suppliant, espérant peut-être le faire craquer de nouveau. Technique très efficace puisque le demi-ursidé ne tarda pas à rapprocher son visage du sien...

Oubliant ainsi totalement que les oreilles de panda n'étaient pas le seul objet qu'il voulait cacher à son amant, le scientifique laissa glisser sa langue contre celle de ce dernier, embrassant Maître Panda aussi langoureusement que possible. Après tout, s'ils allaient plus loin, cette fois, ce serait au tour du demi-ursidé de le dominer... aussi lentement et profondément que possible...

Excité par cette idée de plus en plus envisageable, le scientifique ne s'aperçut donc pas immédiatement que Maître Panda réutilisait la même technique que précédemment... et lui volait subrepticement le dernier objet qu'il espérait encore pouvoir éloigner sans qu'il passe sous ses yeux.

Un objet beaucoup plus gênant que le précédent, d'ailleurs...

 **\- Un chapelet anal... ? Avec une queue touffue... de panda...**

Piquant un fard monumental, le Prof tenta de dissimuler son visage derrière ses mains, mort de honte... mais Maître Panda n'hésita pas à déposer quelques baisers dans son cou, lui susurrant des mots particulièrement gênants à l'oreille.

 **\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait du bien avec... ? Tu voulais me les cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être ravissant avec tout l'ensemble...**

 **\- M... Maître... Arrête...**

Au fond, si ses petites expériences excitaient son amant, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais tout de même, le Prof aurait préféré lui dissimuler ces objets... Dès qu'il s'était aperçu qu'ils trônaient encore sur la table, il avait tenté de les ranger dans un tiroir mais n'avait trouvé aucune place de libre dans son laboratoire surchargé. Et Maître Panda était arrivé au pire moment...

Malgré tout, l'idée d'utiliser quelques jouets pouvaient être... plaisante...

 **\- Vraiment... ? Tu veux que j'arrête tout ?**

 **\- N-Non... Mais continue en actes... pas en mots...**

Captant le regard vorace de Maître Panda qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'envie en s'imaginant la suite, le Prof déboutonna lentement les premiers boutons de sa blouse blanche, laissant son amant se rendre compte qu'il ne portait plus rien en-dessous ; il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un seul vêtement de plus tout à l'heure en s'enfuyant vers son laboratoire... et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait à présent que Maître Panda le fixait comme s'il s'imaginait déjà le dévorer sur place.

Son air de prédateur l'excitait plus que jamais et le Prof redevint rapidement dur sous le poids de son regard observant son corps pratiquement entièrement nu. Maintenant qu'il n'était vêtu que de sa blouse grande ouverte, Maître Panda pouvait tout voir de son excitation et le Prof lâcha un soupir de plaisir lorsque son amant caressa doucement son gland avec la paume de sa main.

 **\- Si tu continues à être aussi indécent... je vais te forcer à l'utiliser devant moi... et te prendre vraiment très violemment...**

 **\- A la base, je pensais... les créer pour remplacer... ton kigurumi...**

 **\- Et tu ne t'aies jamais imaginé que je pourrais le garder ? Tellement je serais impatient de te dominer...**

Sentant ses halètements se faire soudainement plus rapides, Maître Panda l'allongea finalement sur la table, n'ayant plus aucune raison de résister à cette envie. Tout en enlevant lentement l'un des derniers boutons de son propre kigurumi. Clairement, il n'aurait pas la patience de se déshabiller entièrement, surtout pas maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que son costume quotidien ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus son amant.

Léchant doucement le chapelet pour le lubrifier un minimum, le Prof poussa un geignement lorsque Maître Panda le lui enleva finalement des mains pour pouvoir l'enfoncer lentement en lui. Prenant soin de le préparer suffisamment pour ce qui allait suivre, le véritable demi-ursidé le glissa aussi profondément que possible en lui, s'amusant à lui faire pousser toute sorte de soupirs lascifs.

Une fois le chapelet entièrement enfoncé, Maître Panda fit tourner vicieusement l'objet, caressant la queue noire et blanche frémissante sous ses doigts sans jamais quitter sa proie du regard... Le scientifique avait l'air énormément d'apprécier cette préparation au vu de ses gémissements... Et il fallait bien avouer que ces accessoires lui donnaient un aspect de demi-panda assez semblable à son amant et ce dernier le trouva affreusement sexy dans cet état.

Avec de mignonnes petites oreilles ne cessant de s'agiter... une adorable queue touffue... et un corps tremblant à chaque fois qu'il y apposait un énième suçon...

 **\- Maître... J'en peux plus... S'il te plaît, viens...**

Remuant délicieusement ses hanches, le Prof fit ainsi mouvoir délicieusement sa fausse petite queue à l'intérieur de lui, sous le regard excité de son amant ; Et même si Maître Panda appréciait de pouvoir faire durer un peu les choses et de voir le scientifique se tordre de plaisir sous chacun de ses mouvements, il ne put résister plus longtemps face cette supplique, rêvant depuis trop longtemps de le dominer pour pouvoir réellement se contrôler éternellement.

Surtout maintenant que le Professeur semblait tout à fait prêt à le recevoir...

N'hésitant pas à se mettre à plat ventre sur la table et à écarter ses cuisses pour le laisser tout voir, le jeune homme paraissait lui être parfaitement soumis ; et quand il fit doucement frotter son sexe contre son antre, le scientifique ne put que pousser de profonds gémissements de détresse, complètement sous son emprise, renforçant encore son impression de domination.

Peut-être était-ce réellement parce qu'il avait un côté animal... ?

Peu importe la raison, Maître Panda réalisait que même s'il s'était juré de rester à ses côtés, ne pas pouvoir toucher le scientifique aurait fini par le faire sacrément souffrir. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi pervers que le Patron, il fallait avouer que rester près d'une personne vous attirant plus que de raison mais n'ayant aucun sentiment pour vous devait être particulièrement difficile et Maître Panda était bien content de ne pas être dans ce cas-là...

Surtout maintenant qu'il savait combien le Prof était séduisant quand il voulait qu'on lui fasse l'amour...

 **\- M-Maître... !**

Le saisissant par les hanches pour s'enfoncer lentement en lui, Maître Panda se retint difficilement en entendant gémir son scientifique préféré, finissant très vite par se rengainer profondément lorsque ce dernier se cambra dans un frisson, retenant son souffle. Apparemment, Maître Panda avait décidé d'être doux et lent dans un premier temps ; et maintenant qu'il sentait sa queue aussi présente en lui, le Prof se rendait compte qu'il le voulait aussi de cette manière.

Car s'il s'était plutôt imaginé quelque chose de rapide et brutal, au final, il semblait presque plus excité par la lente et profonde pénétration de son amant, comme une morsure prouvant qu'il lui appartenait définitivement. Et bon sang, le Prof n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour aussi dur de toute sa vie. Une seule friction contre son sexe aurait suffi à le faire jouir et il aurait bien tenté de se frotter contre le bord de sa table de recherche... mais la poigne de Maître Panda l'en empêchait.

En fait, il était complètement sous l'emprise du jeune homme...

 **\- Putain... Tellement chaud...**

S'efforçant de trembler le moins possible, Maître Panda s'efforça de ne pas penser qu'il baisait méthodiquement celui sur lequel il fantasmait depuis tant de temps ; Sa queue le fouillait profondément, découvrant chaque point sensible faisant trembler son amant, ses bourses claquant contre le fessier de son partenaire. Ses mains encrées sur les hanches de ce dernier, Maître Panda tentait désespérément de ne pas aller trop vite, espérant que l'instant dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Cependant, le scientifique était de plus en plus brûlant et serré, l'obligeant finalement à accélérer la cadence.

Poussant un cri rauque particulièrement spontané lorsque le demi-ursidé buta contre sa prostate, le Prof se lâcha finalement complètement entre ses bras, ses cris devenant pratiquement incontrôlables. Bien que ce soit agréable de le faire langoureusement, maintenant, le jeune homme désirait plus ; et lorsque les mouvements de son amant se firent de plus en plus frénétiques, le scientifique si raisonnable n'hésita pas à le supplier.

 **\- Maître... ! S'il te plaît... Plus fort... Maître...**

Cambré à l'extrême sur sa propre table de recherche qui tanguait un peu à cause de leurs ébats, le Prof gémit profondément en sentant Maître Panda devenir de plus en plus brutal, sa queue le pilonnant si fort qu'il fut certain de ne pouvoir résister bien longtemps à l'orgasme ; Cependant, ce fut Maître Panda qui éjacula le premier, au plus profond de lui, grognant longuement ; et son compagnon le suivit immédiatement, le corps tremblant entre ses bras.

Se décalant sur le côté pour pouvoir caresser son amant plus tendrement et plus gentiment dans ce moment post-orgasmique, Maître Panda eut un dernier frisson lorsque son sexe quitta le corps du scientifique, l'odeur de la sueur de leurs corps enlacés envahissant la pièce.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, maintenant... ?**

Bien que la question l'inquiétait un peu, Maître Panda ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la poser. Ce n'était pas juste une question de sexe, après tout. S'il s'était déclaré, c'était bien parce qu'il était amoureux du prof et espérait revivre ce genre de fantasmes dès qu'ils en auraient tous deux envie.

 **\- Bien sûr. Je ne fais pas ça avec n'importe qui, tu sais. Et je ne dis pas "je t'aime" si facilement non plus. Et je t'aime. Vraiment.**

Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, Maître Panda dissimula son sourire étincelant en frottant sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme, y déposant quelques baisers. La question essentielle était réglée... seulement un détail subsistait. Un détail sur lequel Maître Panda se concentrait depuis des mois mais qu'il était prêt à laisser tomber si son petit-ami refusait de le suivre.

Même s'il ne supportait plus cette situation, en vérité, le Prof lui était bien trop précieux pour partir sans lui. Maître Panda espérait tout de même ne pas avoir à renoncer à tous ses plans... Sinon tout ce qu'il avait prévu jusqu'ici serait anéanti.

Mais pour le savoir, il devait tout d'abord poser la question. Aussi subtilement que possible.

 **\- Tu... Tu me suivrais... n'importe où ? Même loin de Mathieu... ?**

Le Prof resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux fixés aux siens, semblant comprendre tout ce que Maître Panda pouvait sous-entendre derrière ces simples mots. C'était assez osé pour Maître Panda de lui dévoiler ses projets alors qu'un grain de sable pouvait tout faire basculer mais le demi-ursidé faisait pleinement confiance au Prof et comptait bien lui prouver cette confiance.

Caressant du bout des doigts sa joue râpeuse par sa barbe naissante, le jeune homme sans blouse lui sourit avec tendresse, sa décision prise.

 **-** **Peut-être bien,** lui murmura-t-il avec douceur. **Je veux un avenir avec toi, après tout.**

 **\- Avec une fin à la "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"... enfin de petits panda à lunettes.**

Evidemment, le Prof ne manqua pas de retenir un rire un peu rauque à la plaisanterie de son petit-ami. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire doux et rêveur s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Son air redevenu tranquille et serein l'apaisait, cependant.. une lueur amusée scintillait dans son regard. Une lueur perturbant légèrement le Professeur, par ailleurs. Mais de toute façon, Maître Panda ne pouvait que plaisanter à ce propos...

Après tout, c'était scientifiquement impossible... pas vrai ?

* * *

 **\- Au fait, Mathieu...**

 **\- Mmh... ?**

 **\- Tes personnalités sont toutes restées à ton appart', non... ? Alors... en ce moment... tu crois qu'elles font quoi... ?**

Se forçant à rouvrir doucement les yeux dont les paupières s'étaient fermées depuis déjà un moment, Mathieu s'aperçut qu'Antoine avait l'air sérieusement intrigué par la question. Et en y réfléchissant un peu, Mathieu ne put que grimacer en réalisant qu'il allait devoir être sincère, relevant légèrement sa tête pour croiser de nouveau les yeux de son petit-ami.

 **\- Honnêtement... Vu qu'ils sont tous influencés par mes propres envies... A mon avis, vu tout ce qu'on vient de faire...**

 **\- Vaut mieux pas imaginer, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Nan, clairement pas, nan... Vaut mieux pas imaginer...**


End file.
